


Daughter of Love and Mischief

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Burlesque (2010), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodite's daughter, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hybrids, Loki daughter, Loki's Daughter - Freeform, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester wife, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Ali is living and working in New York as a Burlesque dancer and singer. When she finds a grumpy, metal armed assassin beaten and bloody outside the club she works, she can't help but feel the need to help him.But this assassin will lead her to her biological father, her adoptive siblings, a man that broke her heart many years ago and a man that may just put it back together again.





	1. Marilyn Alice 'Ali' Rose Maximoff-Winchester

**Birth Name:** Freya Gala Lokisdottir

 **Midgard Name:** Marilyn Alice 'Ali' Rose Maximoff-Winchester

 **Nickname:** Ali (Most) Lynie (Sam)  Frey (Loki)

 **DOB:** February 14th 1983 (She's 13 years older then the twins)

 **Age:** Depends on when this starts possibly around 33

 **Species:** Olympian/Frost Giant hybrid

 

 **Portrayed by:** Christina Aguilera

 

**Family/Relationships:**

Loki – Biological Father

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Aphrodite – Biological Mother

Magnus Maximoff - Adopted father †

Magna Maximoff - Adopted mother †

Pietro Maximoff - Younger adoptive Brother

Wanda Maximoff – Younger adoptive Sister

Sam Winchester – Estranged husband

Dean Winchester – Brother-in-law

John Winchester – Father-in-law

Mary Winchester - Mother-in-law

Laura Barton (Nee Winchester) - Sister-in-law

Clint Barton - Brother-In-law

Cooper Barton - Nephew

Lila Barton - Niece

Nathaniel Pietro Barton – nephew

 

**Occupation:**

Circus Act (Formerly)

Waitress (Formerly)

Burlesque Performer (Currently - Fridays and Saturdays)

Barmaid (Currently Sunday - Thursday)

 

**Bio:**

Born Freya Gala to the Norse god Loki and the Greek goddess Aphrodite, Ali was doted on by both her parents, though the result of a one night stand Aphrodite and Loki were both over joyed at the news. Ali's favourite parent, though, was Loki, with his magic tricks and sense of mischief Ali was awfully fond of him, and in the end she lived with Loki on Asgard.

When Ali was 8 years old Ali was stolen from Asgard by Sigyn, who'd been engaged to Loki at the time, she'd grown jealous of Loki's bond to his daughter and sought to get rid of the child. (1991) Left alone, on an unknown world Ali was eventually found by Magda and Magnus Maximoff, a week after Sigyn abandoned her. (Loki eventually found out about Sigyn and her hand in Ali's disappearance. Their engagement was called off and Sigyn was arrested (Rumour has it she is still can still be heard screaming in the Palace prison))

5 years later Wanda and Pietro are born. (1996)

When Ali turned 17 she decided she wanted to travel the world, she joined a circus with her parents reluctant permission. (2000) She wrote letters, and sent gifts and souvenirs back home regularly. Wanda and Pietro particularly covert these moments of contact and miss them.

18 months later, her circus arrives in America. Her singing act attracts crowds from all over and she's a starlet. (2001) Not long before Christmas she meets Sam Winchester, who was attending her show. They instantly felt connection and spent an entire week together. On the Friday, they got drunk, and knowing that he'd be leaving her, Sam suggested that they get married. It was such a whirlwind and they were so in love that she agreed. Ali woke the next morning as Mrs Winchester, but she was alone. (Sam had gone out for breakfast for his new wife, unfortunately John finds him before he can return to Ali. John packed Sam and Dean up and moved on, Sam and John had argued, at length.

New Year 2002 – Ali returns to Sokovia, and spends the next 3 years with her family until she is invited to the International Circus Festival of Monte-Carlo by her former ringmaster. Her parents tell her to go, she shouldn't be wasting her talent.

 So in 2005 Ali leaves Sokovia again, heading to Monte-Carlo. 

**Timeline:**

(2005/2006 – season 1 SPN) At 23 a mortar shell hit her family home back in Sokovia, killing her parents and trapping her brother and sister. (2006)

(2006/2007/2008 – seasons 2 and 3 SPN) Ali returns to Sokovia to search for the twins, she finds nothing and after two years returns to the states. (2006-2008)

(2008/2009 – Season 4 SPN)

(2009/2010 – Season 5 SN)

(2011/2012 – Season 6 SPN) Battle of New York (2012) – Loki is offered two choices; 1. return to Asgard; or 2. stay on Earth and repent. He chose option 2. things on Asgard haven't been the same since he lost Ali.

(2012/2013 – Season 7 SPN)

(2014/2015 – Season 8 SPN) - Battle of Sokovia (2015) – The Twins come to the States. (Loki saves Pietro and Clint and Costa – The Avengers consider his debt paid)

(2015/2016 – Season 9 SPN) – Civil War (2016)??? Not sure if I want to write the Avengers post-civil war. Or to just not write it in, maybe find a way around it, maybe Bucky/WS is drawn to Ali's singing, she helps him back on his feet and then returns him to the Avengers (This introduces her to Steve, reunites her with Loki and the twins)?????

Between 9 and 10, while Sam searches for Demon!Dean he stops over at the tower/facility (not sure which one yet), Clint offers his brother-in-law his in house apartment. This has Ali and Sam crossing paths/Maybe ever just missing one another, different rooms, just missing one another but Sam senses something familiar, a smell, or a sound?????

(2016/2017 – Season 10 SPN)

(2017/2018 – Season 11 SPN)

(2018/2019 – Season 12 SPN)

(2019/2020 – Season 13 SPN)

 **Notes:** No Thor 2: Dark World, no Ragnorak, no Infinity War, no Doctor Strange, no Spider-Man: Homecoming,

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

**Personality:**

Ali is a calm, but rebellious spirit. Always loyal and protective of her friends. She is not afraid to stand up for her family and friends. Ali has always followed her heart and her guts. She is very perceptive of others' feelings and is very compassionate and understanding. 

 

**Appearance:**

Ali is a very beautiful woman, with pale skin, long blond hair. Her eyes seem to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. 

 

**Powers & Abilities**

**General:**

**Superhuman Strength:** Ali possessed considerable superhuman strength

 **Superhuman Speed:** Ali's lack of strength compared to her kin is compensated for her speed.

 **Superhuman Agility:** Ali had shown immense agility and reflexes.

 **Longevity:** Ali had the capacity to live for thousands of years.

** Aphrodite (Half Olympian inherited):  **

**Singing:** Ali's father had always told her that she had a good singing voice. Ali can also weave Charmspeak into her singing.

 **Willpower:** Ali possesses tremendous willpower that enables her to effectively resist mental powers

 **Amokinesis:** As a daughter of Aphrodite, Ali has a level of control over the emotions of love, lust, etc. 

 **Emotion Reading:** As a daughter of Aphrodite, Ali is extremely good at reading people's emotions.

 **Charmspeak:** Ali has the power of charmspeak, which allowed her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness.

 **Beauty:** Regardless of how she looks and what she wears, Ali is able to radiate beauty. She can also attract the opposite sex when she walks by, and she might have the ability to change her physical features - Sam once mentioned that her eyes "constantly change color, like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green a bit like Aphrodite."

 **French fluency:** As a child of Aphrodite, Ali is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love."

 

**Loki:**

Ali, as half Frost Giant, has many superhuman attributes common among the Jotuns, except to a higher degree.

 **Frost Giant Physiology:** Since Ali had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian (via a necklace from Loki), Ali's Frost Giant features only come out when she is in contact with Frost Giant magic.

As half a Frost Giant, Ali has superhuman abilities including:

 **Cold Immunity:** Due to her Frost Giant physiology, Ali is immune to the otherwise cold and damaging touch of Frost Giants.

 **Apprentice Sorceress:** Ali learned how to wield Asgardian magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to her biological father, Loki. Though because of her exile she is not as skilled as Loki. 

 

**Abilities:**

**Genius-Level Intellect:** Ali is extremely intelligent, particularly in the fields of sorcery, tactics, manipulation, and deception, ranking as among the most intelligent individuals in the universe, being highly formidable even without using her powers or combat skills but simply through sheer intelligence.

 **Knife Mastery:** Ali is highly proficient with knives.

 **Fighting Skills:** Despite her lack of any real training, Ali is a decent knife-fighter.

 **Knowledge of Greek and Norse Mythology:** Ali's early years was spent with her birth parents, learning everything they could teach her, and as she matured on Earth she became obsessed with Greek and Norse mythology, and because of this has an extensive knowledge of the subjects. 

 

 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester  & Steve (Was going to be Thor but people seemed weirded out by that (don't know why, Loki and Thor aren't related, at all) So I changed it to Steve, Thor will be with Harley) 

 


	2. Trivia

 

_A lot of Ali's life revolves around Halloween and Valentines (Given her trickster father and her love mother lol)_

**Favourite things:**

**Movies:** Casablanca, Titanic, Moulin Rouge, Gone with the wind, and The Mask (She'll also watch anything to do with Norse and Greek mythology)

 **Artist:** Etta James

 **Song:** Ain't no mountain high enough, by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell

 **Book:** Love Poems  & Sonnets of William Shakespeare and The Halloween Tree by Ray Bradbury

 **Colour:** Red and Pink

 **Fruit:** Strawberries

 **Candy** : Red liquorice laces

 **Flower:** Roses

 **Animal:** Swans

 **Stone:** Diamonds

 **Drink:** Champagne

 

\- Ali used to tells the twins stories about Thor and Loki and Aphrodite and the other gods, the twins passed them off as bedtime stories until they actually met Thor and Loki.

\- Ali is an amazing cook and baker, she often bakes cupcakes for the girls at the burlesque club.

\- She is also a talented seamstress and makes all her own costumes and clothes. (Given that she spent a lot of time not being able to afford much)

\- She loves Halloween and Valentines Day, it's her favourite time of year and her favourite themes at the club.

\- She most often wears white, pink or red, but sometimes green and blue.

\- She studied ballet, Latin, and classical ballroom dance both in Asgard and on Midgard. 

\- Ali sometimes sings without knowing she's doing it, when she is comfortable and relaxed, even when she is scared. 

\- She has hidden throwing daggers around her apartment but hates weapons. 

\- People always feel at ease around Ali, because she has a pure heart and a bright soul that just attracts people to her. 

 

Ali's enchanted necklace from Loki, this hides her Frost Giant appearance. (It is also where the Maximoffs got the idea for her middle name Rose from)

 

She also wears a ring which was a gift from her mother. 


	3. Un

There's a bar in Brooklyn that sits, nice and nestled in a corner, for the most part it goes ignored, but to a few it's their home away from home. With it's chipped paint, it's old beer posters, the beer on tap and the pinball standing lonely in the corner. There are a few pathetic customers lingering around. A regular drains his beer, tosses down a quarter and starts to leave. Someone stops short at the table.

"Uh, excuse me? You forgot something" He turns. Sees: **Marilyn Alice Rose Maximoff-Winchester. Ali.** One hand holding a bar rag, the other planted on her hip. Ali has a look that's all her own: short shorts, white platform sandals, hair piled up high, more make-up than the rest of Grundy's women combined. She looks young – 22-23—but in reality she's 32, and has a confidence that's got nothing to do with age.

"No, that's your tip" he tells her.

"Huh. See, now that's interesting, you and I must do math completely differently, cause me? I start with the six beers I brought you, add the four spills I cleaned up, the five times I refilled your peanuts, plus the three times you 'accidentally' touched my ass, then I tack on lying to your wife when she called looking for you, twice, and I come up with a sum that's a hell of a lot more than twenty-five cents" Before the Regular can respond, Ali is joined by Loretta, 40's, wearing every one of those years hard.

"She's just teasing, Ike. You go on home now, and tell Kay I said hi" The Regular leaves. Loretta picks up the quarter. "It's better than nothing" Loretta tells Ali.

"Nothin's cheap. A quarter's an insult" Ali counters.

"It'll cover half a load down at the Spanky Clean" Loretta tells her.

"There's only one thing a quarter is good for" Ali takes the quarter and heads to the back of the room, passing a geezer who's sitting by himself, drinking alone.

"Oh no, hon, now you know how Dwight feels about that" Loretta warns.

"Dwight isn't here" Ali stops in front of the rinky-dink karaoke machine.

"He could come back any minute"

"Tough. I'm not working here for the tips, Loretta" Ali counters, she pops the quarter into the machine and chooses a song. She picks up the microphone. Ali takes a breath listening to the opening beats, and then she starts singing Etta James' 'Something's Got A Hold On Me'. "Oooooooooh, sometimes I get a good feeling, y-e-a-h" This is where the confidence comes from. She's got a voice that's way too big for her tiny frame. The kind that reaches way down inside and rattles things loose. Loretta is torn between enjoying listening and watching the door for Dwight. "I get a feeling that I never, never, never had before, no no...."

...............

Outside, in the dark, a figure hunched over and in pain pauses in his stumbling. His ears catching Ali's singing. He turns slightly clutching his side with a groan, trying to seek out the source.

.............................

IN Dwight's bar, Ali sings, with a powerful vocal quality reminiscent of Etta James, Sarah Vaughn, Billy Holiday.

"I just want to tell you right now, that, oooh.....I believe, I really do believe that something's got a hold on me, yeah. Oh.....it must be love" Ali is really letting it rip. The Geezer sips his beer, unmoved.

....................

The figure staggers into the alley behind Dwight's bar, tripping over a black trash bag sending him sprawling into the ground, he groans and pushes himself up towards the wall. His eyes closed he takes a few deep breaths to push past the pain. Her voice is louder here, so he listens.

"I've got a feeling, I feel so strange. Everything about me seems to have changed, step by step, I got a brand new walk, even sound sweeter when I talk. I said, oh. Ooooh. Hey Baby, it must be love"

.......................

In the bar, Loretta is really into it now, smiling as she watches Ali sing.

"You know it walk like love. It talk like love. In the middle of the night, make me feel alright...Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da!" Ali finishes the song. Loretta claps. The Geezer, unimpressed, gets up and leaves.

"People around here wouldn't know talent if it bit 'em in the Danglies" Loretta tells Ali as she sets the microphone back in the machine. "Where you gotta go is Manhattan. They got karaoke bars where you can win a hundred bucks a night" Ali hops up onto the bar, spins around on her butt, one leg up in the air like a Varga girl, then hops down on the other side then gets back to work.

.....................

 _ **He's**_ felt pain in his life, it's all he can remember, which is why he gets more worried when he feels nothing, a numbness that's settled in. He wakes, groggy, disorientated. There's a voice, soft, trying to pull at him. He manages to open his eyes. Blonde hair and greeny blue eyes peer down at him, and he gets a strong sense of deja vu.

"Hello?" a soft, feminine voice calls out to him, and he tries to cling to it. "Can you hear me?" then there are soft hands on his face, tiny hands. "It's okay, I've got you" she tells him. "It's okay, you're safe" and he believes her. He relaxes, and looses consciousness again. Ali sighs crouched over him and looks around. "How am I going to get you to my apartment?" she asks herself. 

 

**A/N - ALI'S APARTMENT**

 


	4. Deux

Ali hefts the huge man from her shoulder and lays him on her couch, he groans and shifts slightly, wincing in pain, she sighs and shakes her head before heading off in search of anything that she can use as a first aid kit, she doesn't have need for one she doesn't usually stock anything. She searches her entire bathroom before coming up blank, she's going to have to call someone. And there is only one person she can think of. Brian. A doctor that works for the burlesque club she sings and dances in on Fridays and Saturdays. Brian is there to see to the girls, as some are clumsy and men can get handsy. He's gay so it's no problem for them. And always looking to help. It's why all the girls have his number for anytime health care. Ali heads back into the main room and grabs her cell phone from kitchen counter and dials brushing her hair back, a few strands have come loose from her messy bun. She waits for the call accept tone.

"Hey, Brian, it's Ali, listen I need your help" She starts, and she's ashamed to say that she laces her words with charmspeak so he does agree, despite the late hour and that he lives all the way in Yonkers and she's in Brooklyn. "Can you pick some medical supplies up for me and bring them to my apartment? There's this guy he's pretty beat up.....maybe shot" she asks turning away from her guest. "Antiseptic, bandages, sutures, tongs.....I don't know really just whatever you can find, I'll figure something out" she smiles at his reply. "Thank you, Brian, I owe you one" she then hangs up and sets the phone on the coffee table. She sighs a little before a garrote wire is suddenly around her throat and she reaches up to grab at the arms holding it, he leans closer to her.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Where am I?" she pats his arm, she can't talk because of the wire. But he doesn't let up. She rolls her eyes and only shifts slightly before she manages to yank on his arms, pulling him all the way over her head and throws him down to the ground. She's not a weak little girl, she is quick to move and drops down to kneel on his chest, her hand rubbing her throat.

"My name is Ali" she tells him. "You're in my apartment" she answers. "I found you unconscious in the alley behind the bar where I work" he starts to relax under her as she talks. "I didn't want to leave you out in the rain alone" she assures him. "You're hurt" he seems to remember this and looks down at himself. She gets up off of him and holds out her hand to him. An olive branch of sorts. "And you need to rest" she tells him, there is a metallic whirl before he reaches up, human fingers wrapping around her wrist, she wraps her own around his back and helps him to his feet, he groans as it hurts him. She helps him back to the couch an sits him on it. He keeps hold of her wrist as she pulls back, his bright blue eyes staring up at her. "What?" she asks him softly.

"Thank you" he whispers with meaning, she smiles at him, and he instantly feels at home.

"Are you hungry?" she asks him. "I have someone picking up medical supplies and until they come back I can't do anything else to help.....so" she takes a breath. "I can make you something to eat" she offers.

"I....yes" he answers pained. "Please" he whispers quieter. She moves to her bed and pulls off the blanket on the top before moving back to him.

"Here" she pulls it around his shoulders. "Try to sit still" she asks of him before moving to the kitchen. He watches her, every move she makes. Still paranoid. She pulls open the fridge and crouches to rummage.

"Were you the one singing?" he asks her, she glances to him as she grabs some vegetables from the fridge.

"At the bar?" she asks him, he nods. "Yes" she answers moving to the counter where she grabs a knife from the block and starts chopping up the vegetables. He doesn't say anything else and neither does she, she settles on humming as she prepares the food. He leans back and closes his eyes listening to her.

................

It's an hour later he jerks awake in pain, an groans clutching his side, his eyes scanning for Ali, he finds her at the kitchen counter with two bowls, she pours out the finished vegetable soup into the two bowls and adds a bread bun to each.

"You awake?" she asks not turning to him. He grunts a little. "It's just soup" she tells him and moves to set the bowl on the dining table before moving to him "Can you move yourself or....?" she asks, he looks away and holds out a hand to her, she takes it and helps him to his feet, helping him over to the table where she helps him sit in front of a bowl. Ali moves around the table to sit across from him. He watches her as she starts to eat, pleased that it seems to be not poisoned he starts eating himself. And it's probably the most delicious thing he's eaten in years, he almost inhales it.

"Hey, Ali, you want to be careful, the downstairs door was unlocked" Brian scolds as he enters the apartment, her guest is on his feet and drawing a weapon in alarm.

"Hey, hey, hey" Ali is now standing between them pushes at her guests chest, he stumbles back. "I told you I had someone coming" she reminds him. She turns to Brian. "It's okay, Brian, just leave them on the side" Brian looks like that is the last thing he wants to do. "It's okay" she assures him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call one of the boys from the club?" Brian asks.

"I'll be fine" Ali assures him. "You can go home" she laces that with charmspeak. Brian nods and sets the bag of his medical supplies on the table and then leaves, her guest relaxes and steps back from her. Had he been stood protectively at her back? She wonders watching him.

"Patch me up" he grunts at her, she shoots him a look.

"Excuse me?" she asks him, he glances to her, softer.

"Please" he adds, she smirks a little.

"Better" she tells him, he sets himself back on the couch as she grabs the medical bag moving back to him. "Take off your shirt" she orders of him using charmspeak, he does as he's told without question, he frowns at her as she sits at his side the medical kit between them and she begins to treat him.


	5. Trois

Ali pulls a few pillows out of her wardrobe and heads back into the main part of her apartment as her guest settles back on the couch. He'd let her treat him and then he'd taken an offered bathe, he can't shower just yet with his wounds but he can wipe himself down to get rid of the dried on blood, she's also lucky she kept her ex-boyfriends clothing, they're tight on her guest as he's bigger then her ex, but now he has something clean to wear.

"Do you have a name?" Ali asks setting the pillows on the couch, he watches her carefully before shrugging. "You don't have one, or you don't know?" she teases a little.

"I don't know" he admits quietly.

"That's okay" she assures him. "We can pick one" she offers moving to her bookcase, she runs her fingers over the spines of a few books before pulling the Great Gatsby out of place, she moves back to him and holds it out to him. "See if anything jumps off the pages....if not....I have plenty more" he takes the book and looks down at the cover.

"What is this?" He asks her.

"It's a book" she teases, he shoots her a look. "It's about a millionaire....Gatsby, it's set in 1922, on Long Island...parties, money, women" she offers him a smile. "You can read it" he nods a little and lays down on the couch, getting comfy, pulling the blanket around his waist. "Do you need anything else?" she asks him, he glances to her.

"No" he answers. "You could....you could have left me there"

"What sort of person would that make me?" she asks him back as she heads around the couch to her bed. He watches as she pulls her cardigan down her arms and turns off the bedside lamp. The only light now coming from the light stick on the wall by the couch.

"Do you need me to turn this light off?" he asks her, she hums a little.

"No" she assures him. "It's okay" she answers curling into her covers, he watches her a moment, until he is sure she is asleep before he opens the Great Gatsby.

...................

Ali wakes when her cell phone pings away from the coffee table, it also wakes her guest who grunts awake, alarmed.

"It's just my cell phone" she tells him sitting up. "It's probably Brian making sure you didn't kill me in my sleep" she stands and yawns moving to pick up her phone.

"That's not funny" he grunts at her. "I could have" she looks to him and raises an eyebrow as she looks to her phone.

"Not Brian" she tells him. "Tessa" she looks to her guest. "My other boss" she informs him, he raises an eyebrow at her. "I urm....work two jobs....forgot actually that today is Friday" she mumbles and sets the phone down. "Tessa was just texting me the theme" she turns back to her bedroom section. "I'mma get dressed and fix breakfast" she mumbles and walks towards her wardrobe.

"Theme?" he asks.

"I dance" she answers from the wardrobe as she changes. "And the club has a different theme each night...." he frowns a little.

"You're a....Chorus girl?" he asks, Ali pokes her head out from the wardrobe.

"Chorus girl?" she asks with a smile. "I wish it was something that safe" she pokes her head back in. "I dance burlesque"

"Burlesque..." he tests the word, Ali leaves the wardrobe dressed in a cute baby pink summer dress and white platform sandals.

"Striptease" she offers in way of explanation.

"You..." He looks up at her. "Take off your clothes"

"To music....yes" he frowns at her. "What?" she asks him, he shakes his head. "It's fun...and tasteful and no one sees anything they're not supposed to. I'm not a stripper, I'm a burlesque dancer" he shrugs a little. She sighs and shakes her head. She gets a little defensive talking about what she does, because most people do think that she is just a stripper....but she's not. She's an artist. "Did the book help?" Ali asks pulling a white lace cardigan over her shoulders, he sits up from where he'd been laying on the couch to watch her walk across to the kitchen.

"Yes" he answers. She grabs the fruit bowl from the counter and pulls it along to the chopping board.

"Well?" she asks, he folds the blanket and sets it on the side of the couch.

"Buchanan" He tells her, Ali turns from the counter and raises an eyebrow.

"You want me to call you Buchanan?" she asks amused.

"No" he offers standing. "It's familiar" he admits. "Like..." he struggles.

"Like an old song" she offers. "You hear the tune and you know it...but for the life of you you can't remember the lyrics?" he nods.

"Yes, just like that" he looks out the window that looks out over the Brooklyn bridge. Ali goes back to cutting up the fruit for her breakfast. Flickers of something in his mind. Voices, names, faces, memories just right there on the tip of his tongue. Bucky. A mirror image of himself, shorter hair, brighter eyes, warmer smile. But him. Bucky. "Bucky" he states.

"What?" she asks looking to him again.

"Bucky" he whispers and turns to her. "My name is Bucky....."

"You got all that from Buchanan?" she asks softly, he nods. "Alright....Bucky it is"

"It sounds more real when you say it" he admits, she chuckles a little and looks to him again.

"Bucky" she repeats for him. He actually smiles, it's sad and a little broken but he does smile at her. "Would you like some breakfast, Bucky?" she asks him, he nods and looks back out the window, he drops his smile a little and stares out over the rive. 


	6. Quatre

Over the course of the next few weeks Ali and Bucky somehow settle into a routine. And it's easy for them. She even gets him a small job at Dwight's and he accompanies her to the Burlesque club when she works her shifts there. They've taken him in as one of their own, the burlesque family she has, the girls dote on Bucky, helping him out with clothes and books, which he's taken to reading when he can't sleep. And Bucky helps out with rigging, with stock, with kicking out the patrons that get a little too handsy or rude. Then at home Bucky and Ali move around one another like they've lived together for years not a few weeks. He's even started cooking, recipes he picks out of his memories, fleeting but there, Ali's been making him write everything down in a journal to help. He has to admit it is a good idea, he likes to flick through, read over what he might have remembered a day or two ago. He doesn't go out alone. And he doesn't let Ali go out alone either. He's still paranoid and even now has a routine to secure the apartment before he goes to sleep, Ali indulges him, but she took away his gun, she doesn't like weapons. She's seen too many injuries at work when guys get into a fight and someone pulls out a knife or a gun and she won't have that in her home. He understands, so he hid them in the hallway outside instead and ignores the fact he knows she has a box of throwing daggers under her bed and two longer bladed daggers in her wardrobe.

Bucky sits looking out the window, his journal in his lap, he taps the pen against his metal arm, his mind....far, far away. Ali watches him from where she uses a sewing machine at the dining table to fix her Halloween costume for her next shift, the Halloween night at the club is one of the biggest and best night of the year. The girls love doing something a little different, the horror side to their dances are always incredible and they always get really into them. Ali's costume is a white bralette and mini skirt covered in feathers, there is also a matching set of wings and a halo, the other half of her act is, well obviously, the devil, a red and black outfit, similar is style but with horns and a tail instead of wings and halo. She gets the heaven and hell side of Halloween, there are girls that get the zombies, the vampires, the werewolves (how anyone can make werewolves sexy is beyond her but Coletta always does it amazingly), and many other parts of it. Halloween is one of Ali's favourite times of the year. It's not Bucky's. Too many masks and costumes, it sets his paranoia up a whole new level.

"Steve?" she asks Bucky who glances to her, he nods and closes the journal. Ali stands from her machine and moves to sit at his side, she places her hand on his metal arm. "Bucky" she whispers. "You've been getting memories of this man for days now....probably longer, if you're honest, right?" he nods. "So let's find him" she offers.

"Ali" he whispers.

"I know" she stops him. "It's been 70 years, he might be dead, but it's okay, we'll figure it out" she gives him a soft smile. "And whatever happens, you'll finally know what happened to him.....isn't that better then not knowing at all?" she gives him a sad smile. "Trust me it is" she answers herself, she knows what it's like to not know what happened to someone she cares about, she knows what it feels like to have that gap in her heart.

"Okay" he whispers a little. "We'll look for Steve" he agrees. "If we look for the twins too" she sighs and stands, he grabs her wrist with his flesh hand. "It's only fair"

"I did look, Bucky" she corrects. "For two years, I looked for them..." she looks down sadly, he lifts her chin. "I looked" she repeats. "I can't find them....but maybe I can find Steve for you...." he brushes his thumb over her cheek wiping away a tear, the twins are always a sore subject for her, because she feels like she failed them, that if she had been there, if she had been at home when it happened, she could have saved them.

"It's not your fault" he assures her softly.

"But it feels like I could have done something" she whispers, he pulls her closer to him, settling her against his chest.

"You want to watch that movie you like?" he asks stoking her hair. She sniffles a little and nods into his chest. "I'll get ice cream and your blanket" he tells her, she leans back and smiles a little.

"This is why you're my friend" she tells him, he chuckles as he grabs the blanket off her bed before heading into the kitchen.

"I thought I was your friend because I fixed that baby pink spot light you love at work?" he asks her, she nods.

"That too" she answers as he returns. Bucky drapes the blanket over the two of them and hands over a spoon to Ali who smiles a little and takes it. He turns to the coffee table and pushes open her laptop, she doesn't have a tv so they have to use her laptop for everything. He knows just which move cheers her up.

"Okay, there" he presses play and then settles at her side pulling over half the blanket and grabs the tub of strawberry ice cream. She raises an eyebrow as Moulin Rogue starts.

"Bucky" she whispers.

"When you're upset you watch it" he tells her, she smiles a little. "And sing along" he adds. "You've watched in four times since you found me....more then any other film" he shrugs. "It always cheers you up"

...............

Ali ends up curled into Bucky's side, the ice cream tub empty on the floor, the blanket tucked around the two of them. His metal arm rests along the back of the couch. Bucky cocks his head a little watching Christian burst onto the stage on screen. He looks to Ali as she mouths along the words, she'd sung along through the whole thing too but he doesn't care, she's got one hell of a voice and he actually feels lucky that he gets to hear her sing. He smiles a little.

"Have you ever been in love?" Bucky asks her, Ali shrugs.

"I thought I was once" she answers. "Didn't really work out"

"What happened?" he asks as she licks her spoon.

"We got married" she answers, Bucky chokes on his ice cream as he looks to her.

"You're married?" he asks her. She scoffs.

"Not really...." she offers. "Does it really count if your husband leaves you the day after?" she asks him sadly.

"No" he whispers. "He left the day after you were married?" he asks unbelieving. She nods.

"I woke up and he was gone" she admits. "Haven't seen him since"

"How long ago?" he asks her. She clears her throat. "How long, Ali?"

"14 years ago" she answers. "I was 18....I was a stupid kid who thought she was madly in love someone....and I guess I wasn't" she shrugs.

"And there's been no one since?" he asks, she laughs but it rings out hollow.

"Yeah, a few, and it's great...till I tell them that...."

"You're married" he finishes sadly.

"They run for the hills" she whispers poking at her ice cream. Bucky pulls her closer.

"Then they don't deserve you" he assures her. "And he's a moron" he offers softly. "I mean you cook...you bake pie....you even sing in your sleep"

"No, I don't" she argues.

"Yeah, you do" he teases lightly. "It's the cutest thing ever" he smirks at her.

"I am this close to hating you right now" she teases back. He chuckles and smiles. This is the most relaxed he's felt in years. Like this weight has been lifted from his soul. And he knows it's all down to Ali. She's like this bright light dragging him out of the darkness. And she doesn't ask him if he's been in love, she knows he won't remember even if he has, it's to save him the strain and upset of not having that memory there. "You know if you plan on staying with me....maybe we should get a bigger apartment" she offers. "You've been sleeping on my couch for weeks it can't be comfy" she looks to him. "Don't you want your own room? Your own space?" he shrugs.

"I like it how it is" he mumbles. "But....yes" he answers and looks back to her. "I've got stuff now" she nods. "And a job" she nods again. "I'm actually get paid" he states as if he's only just realised this, she smiles. "I could buy more stuff" he tells her, she laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Like a record player" he states. "And records, do you know how long it's been since I've listened to real music?" she shakes her head. "No, me neither" he admits with a small smirk.

"We have digital stuff now" she teases. "I'll show you" she offers as they settle to continue watching the movie. "I love this part" she whispers as Satine collapses on screen, her final scene. "It's so sad" she whispers. Bucky frowns.

"Then why do you love it?" he asks, she shrugs.

"I don't know" she admits with a frown. "I just always have" he shrugs a little. 

"So she dies?" he asks watching it happen on the screen. "I thought movies always had happy endings?" he asks. 

"Not all of them" she offers sadly. 


	7. Cinq

Ali wakes to Bucky climbing into her bed, it's nothing new, over the last few weeks, the last month, he's become more comfortable around her, and if he has a nightmare he climbs into Ali's bed to 'watch over' her, it's his way of coping. She turns to face him.

"Sorry" he offers, she shrugs.

"What was it this time?" she asks taking his hand, she can feel the fear, and the worry and the alarm coming off of him, she tries to smooth it out, she's not as good at this as her real mother was, and she isn't very good at emotions that aren't love or lust, Bucky's her friend so she doesn't want that.

"Steve" he answers. "It's always Steve" he admits closing his eyes. "I keep trying to see his face or....remember his last name, just something that'll help us find him" she touches his chest and moves closer to him.

"Hey" she coos a little. "Forcing yourself to remember won't help" she sits up and then reaches down to play with his hair, she's come to find that he likes this, that it calms him down. "I could help" she whispers, he looks up at her.

"You are helping" he argues.

"No, I mean..." she sighs. "I...there are things you should probably know about me" she whispers.

"Bad things?" he asks sitting up, she shakes her head.

"I don't think so" she offers fidgeting with the ring on her finger. "I'm not...human" she admits, Bucky raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm not human" she repeats. "My father is Loki of Asgard and my mother is Aphrodite of Olympus"

"The guy that tried to take over the world?" Bucky asks, she nods a little. "Wow" he states. "So...you're an alien" she punches his shoulder. "Ow! That really hurt" he complains but smiles.

"You know what..." she kicks at him under the blankets. "Go back to the couch" he laughs and grabs her foot to stop her.

"Hey....guess what?" he asks her, she sighs and looks to him. "I think I was around in the 1940's" she cocks her head. "I think I died" he offers quietly. "And then Hydra did something...." he lifts his eyes to hers. "Guess we're both a coupla' freaks" he teases, she smiles and nods. "Does Loki know you're here?" he asks.

"Nope" she answers. "When I was 7...or 8ish...I remember someone grabbing me from the gardens, I was waiting for my mother, she always came and we always played in the gardens, once a day......but this person, she wasn't my mother.....next thing I know...I'm alone and I'm cold and scared....and not on Asgard any more" she looks to Bucky. "It was a week before someone found me" she admits quietly. "Magna and Magnus" she whispers with a smile. "They took me home and they took care of me....and I became their daughter...and then I got two siblings....Wanda and Pietro"

"And this way you can help me?" he asks. "It's to do with your parents?" she nods.

"Loki taught me some things" she wiggles her fingers and a pink mist appears around her fingers. "Some magic...It's been a while" she admits. "I can...I can try to help with your memories, maybe try and pull them from whether they are hidden" Bucky takes a breath and then nods.

"Okay" he answers. "If it'll work....I trust you" he turns and sets his head in her lap, he nods again and she threads her fingers through his hair.

"I haven't used magic in years" she starts. "This might not work but I could just need practice" he nods again.

"You got this, Ali-Cat" he teases, she tugs on his hair at the stupid nickname. She takes a breath and holds her hands close to his head, that pink mist drawing from her fingers and into his head.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much" she begs of him as he grabs onto the bed sheets. "Because..."

"It's okay, you're not hurting me" he assures her as he closes his eyes, images, noises, sounds, flickers of things from the last 90 years. He screams and she pulls her hands back jumping from the bed, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Bucky?" she asks him, he pants, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she tells him as she starts to cry. He groans and turns to sit up, he looks to her.

"I'm okay" he assures her climbing from the bed, she trembles and he places his hands on her arms to calm her down. "Ali" he whispers softly. "We can try again" he assures her. "Not now, not tomorrow but....we can try again" he pulls her closer and rubs her back as she cries. "I'm okay" he keeps mumbling to her. Just to make sure she knows it's not her fault, that he is fine, that they'll figure it out. "It's okay" he whispers softly.

................

Ali wakes again once the sun rises to the smell of bacon and pancaked and waffles, she stretches in her bed and then sits up to see Bucky cooking in her kitchen, it's a mess, flour and ingredients everywhere, including all over him. She smiles a little and climbs out of the bed to join him.

"Ah" he greets a little. "I was hoping I would be finished before you woke up and you could eat it in bed" he admits as she takes a slice of bacon.

"What's all this for?" she asks.

"Well you were upset because of me....and I wanted to say sorry for making you do that magic thing with my head" he answers, she smiles.

"Bucky, if it bothered me I never would have done it" she assures him touching his arm. "You're my friend, my best friend, okay? I'll do anything to help you" he smiles and kisses her cheek before going back to cooking. "Did it help?" she asks sitting at the table.

"A little" he answers. "I remember my name is James" he admits, she looks to him. "But everyone called me Bucky" he adds. "My little sister was called Rebecca" he adds. "And I was a soldier" he frowns a little. "I didn't get much more then that" she smiles.

"It's a start....and you were right, we can try again" She offers. "And we will, till you have your memories back, till you remember Steve, and till we find him.....even if it takes months, years, because we will find him, I promise you that" he touches her shoulder with his metal arm and brushes his thumb over her cheek. 

"How'd I get so lucky as to end up with you as my friend?" he asks. "Seriously, that day, anyone could have found me" he states. "It could have been anyone, and yet you found me" she shrugs. 

"Luck" she offers warmly. 

"I don't believe in luck" He admits shaking his head. 

"What do you believe in?" she asks taking another slice of bacon. He thinks on his answers as he flips the pancake in the pan, before he is smiling. 

"You" he admits. "I believe you" he looks to her and she smirks. 

"Okay, you already live with me and eat my food, I already got you a job and clothes....what do you want now?" she teases. "Buttering me up for some big favour" he laughs a little and turns back to the cooker. 

"Nope, promise" he offers warmly, she chuckles and leans back in her chair to watch him. She's never had a friend like him before. 


	8. Six

Bucky's decided he loves Christmas. The lights. The decorations. The music. The food. The way that everyone is happier. And Ali, Ali goes all out. The new apartment, the one they'd moved in the month before, the one closer to Dwight's bar, is filled with the scent of cookies and Christmas. He's just finished a shift at Dwight's and he returns to a plate of cookie in the kitchen and Ali singing from the bathroom. He smiles and takes a cookie before heading to his own room to change. He has his own room now, which he loves, Ali even let him keep a few guns as long as they stay in his room. He's even got an MP3 player that Ali got him and helped him set it up.

“Hey, pizza for dinner?” Ali asks as she passes his bedroom, he nods a little.

“Meat feast” he answers, she laughs followed by her bedroom door closing, Bucky chuckles and grabs a fresh shirt from his wardrobe.

“Turkey and cranberry?” she asks leaving her room.

“Very Christmasy” he teases following her through the apartment, she turns to him and smirks.

“Well it is Christmas” she offers and turns forward grabbing the phone from the counter.

“Four months” he tells her, she pauses and looks to him.

“What?” she asks cocking her head.

“I've lived with you, been your friend, since you saved my life.....four months” he smiles. “I just...I was thinking about it earlier and it just came out then....”

…...........

Ali wakes to someone jumping on her bed. Not little jumps but full on jumping. She doesn't even have to look to know who it is.

“Ali!” Bucky cheers, he is the one jumping on her bed. “It's Christmas!!!” he shouts, she groans.

“I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to Wizard” she complains with a smirk. He drops down to lay next to her and she gets a good look at him, she bursts into laughter. He's wearing a tinsel crown with reindeer antlers, a really ugly xmas sweater, and baubles hang from his ears. “Oh my gods!” she teases. “What did you do?” she starts. “Bang a Christmas tree?” she asks, he laughs and pulls her closer to him, nuzzling into her neck.

“I got you a sweater too” he offers against her neck before sitting up. “It's even uglier then mine” she gasps and sits up.

“No?” she asks dramatically, he nods.

“Yep, it's got a turkey twerking on” he answers, she laughs again.

“Oh...you said twerking” he pushes her out of bed, and she hits the floor with a scream before she is laughing again, he laughs with her this time. Happy Ali is infectious.

…................

Bucky drops down onto the floor in front of the tv with Ali who leans against the couch, she has her ugly sweater on over her Christmas red dress, even the sweater looks good on her. Her eyes stay glued on It's A Wonderful Life playing on the tv and he smiles watching her lips move with the words, despite knowing the movie she still wants to watch it over and over. He touches her arm though, drawing her attention away.

“Merry Christmas, Ali” Bucky offers handing her a gift bag.

“You didn't have to get me any thing” she scolds lightly but takes the bag. She looks into it and smiles pulling out the elephant piggy bank. “I love it” she assures him. “Thank you” she tells him warmly. “I got you something too” she admits and reaches under the couch for a small box which she holds it out to Bucky. He raises an eyebrow and opens the box. He smiles, softly, barely there but utterly there at the same time. He's warmed by the gift. He doesn't remember the last gift he'd been given. And this is small but meaningful. Ali takes the box and pulls out the necklace. “Here” Ali pulls the leather chain around his neck and snaps the lock into place behind him. Bucky touches the Viking wolf's fang around his neck and smiles. He looks to Ali and then hugs her, surprising her, but she does hug him back.

“Thank you” he whispers, this thank you filled with so much more emotion, so much thanks, that she feels it, like waves coming off him. She rubs his back as he clutches to her. Almost like he's been starved of the affection. She hugs him back just as tight.

….............

Bucky climbs into Ali's bed with a plate of cookies in one hand and a carton of eggnog in the other. Ali turns on the Christmas lights in her roof before turning out the main light and joining him. She wiggles slightly and presses play on the laptop perched on the end of the bed. Ali takes the two glasses from the bedside table and holds one out to Bucky who takes it before filling them both with eggnog. A Christmas Carol starts to play on the laptop and they both settle in to watch it.

…...............

The New Year passes in an almost blur, between them working and searching for 'Steve' they are kept busy, Bucky picks up a few shifts at the builders yard down the street from the apartment, on top of the bouncer work at the Burlesque club and the handyman job at Dwight's. Bucky is actually exhausted at the end of the day and sleeps most nights without nightmares, but a few get through, and those nights he still crawls into bed with Ali who sings away to him till he falls back to sleep. They've been working on his memories too, every couple of weeks Ali has another go at the locks on them, and every two weeks he does get more. But it's not till mid January he unlocks one about Steve. And he's so excited he forgets Ali's morning routine, so he bursts into her room, and she's naked. She screams. He screams. And then he is running out the room again.

“Sorry!” he shouts as he closes the doors.

“It's fine” she argues quickly getting dressed. “Okay, okay...you can come in” she tells him, Bucky opens the door cautiously this time. “I'm dressed you're fine” she assures him, he nods. “What's wrong?” she asks.

“I remembered” he answers, his excitement starting to build again. “Steve....it's Steve Rogers” he tells her.

“Steve Rogers?” she asks stepping closer to him. “Are you sure?” she asks, he nods.

“I'm sure”

“Okay, well....I'll head to the library this afternoon, see what I can't dig up”

“I could come with you” he offers, she kisses his cheek and shakes her head.

“You have a shift at the yard with Robert...” she reminds him. “It's okay, we'll regroup at dinner....” he nods a little. “I told you” she teases. “We'd figure this out” he smiles and nods.

“Yes, you did” he agrees watching her leave the room, he's not sure he would have gotten this far without her help. He certainly wouldn't have survived, not with how cold the winter was, not without his injuries seen to the way they were. He would probably be dead without her. He's not sure he knows how to thank her for that.

 

 


	9. Sept

Bucky pulls his jacket over his shoulders once he returns home, his eyes seeking out any sign that Ali is home but he finds none, he really hoped she would be home first, so he wouldn't have to sit around waiting and worrying, he's really hoping she found something, just after all this time he needs something, some knowledge, just something for him to cling to. He looks around and already starts to fidget. He takes a breath and then moves to watch tv instead, something to keep his mind on. He finds some movie that's been on half an hour and stares at the screen, willing Ali to hurry up. And almost like his prays are answers, the front door opens and Bucky is bolting out of the seat moving towards Ali.

“Did you find anything?” Bucky asks literally right behind her as she closes the door. Ali chuckles and turns to him.

“Let me get my coat off first” she scolds lightly pulling off her bag and jacket. “And yes....” she answers, “I found out some things about you....and some about Steve” He frowns at her as she opens her bag and pulls out a manilla file. She hands it to him and he holds it tightly in his hands.

“This is everything?” she asks him.

“Everything I had time to find” she touches his shoulder and smiles. “I'll start dinner, you read that” she starts to pass him but he grabs her hand. “Bucky” she whispers.

“You do it” he begs of her handing the file back. “I can't” she takes the file with her other hand and then pulls him towards the couch, which he drops down onto heavily. She joins him softer and opens the file to the first page of data, she doesn't need to read it she remembers what she found, but he needs to see her reading it not just plucking it out of her head.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes” she tells him. “Born March 10, 1917 and you grew up to be a sergeant of the 107th Infantry Regiment during the second world war”

“And Steve?” He asks quietly. “Is he dead?”

“No” she answers, he looks to her. “He's alive, very much alive” she smirks. “When you said the name Steve Rogers something inside of me registered it, like it was familiar and it wasn't till this that I realised why” she pulls a print out from the file and turns it to him. “Steve Rogers is Captain America, and Bucky Barnes is his childhood best friend” Bucky takes the print out from her, a photo of him and Steve together. “That's you” she points out, he nods.

“This is....familiar” Bucky offers looking at Steve. “I think I crossed him as the Winter Soldier....but it's hazy” he whispers softly. “You are sure Steve's alive...?”

“Yes, he is living in New York” Bucky looks to her. “Upstate at the Avengers facility” she flicks through the file and pulls out a photo of the original Avengers, surprisingly little on the current team. “With these guys” she hands him the second photo. “I can try and contact them, if you want” she offers, Bucky touches the photo of him and Steve.

“No” he answers.

“Bucky” she starts.

“I'm not ready” he whispers handing the photos back. “Thank you but I'm...not ready yet” she looks to him sadly. “I know, Ali” he offers. “I know this is what I wanted, but I don't feel....”

“Then we wait” she assures him, he looks to her with a small smile. “I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do” she assures him, he motions for her to move closer and she does, he wraps his arms around her.

“This is why you found me” he whispers warmly, he kisses her head and takes the file from her as he pulls back. “Thank you for looking into this” she nods against his shoulder.

…..............

It takes Bucky another 4ish weeks before he decides he does want to see Steve, that he manages to get over that initial hesitation. She knew he would in the end. From what she read he and Steve shared a bond more like brothers then friends, she knew he'd end up wanting to be near him. He sits on the edge of Ali's bed as she talks on the phone in the next room, he's not listening, he can only hear his own blood pounding past his ears. He's going to see Steve again. He's actually going to see Steve again after....he doesn't even know how long, 2 years? 3 years? He doesn't remember how long ago it was that he was in Washington. His heart just won't stop pounding. He can't calm it down. Ali's hand is on his shoulder as she crouches in front of him. He lifts his eyes to hers.

“I told them I had information regarding the Winter Soldier” she tells Bucky. “They asked how important the information was, I told them not that important” Bucky frowns. “I'm going in next week, so you have a week to calm down” she strokes his hair. “And maybe...shave” she teases. He smiles a little. He nods and kisses her forehead. She smiles and stands.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” he asks, she ruffles his hair and nods.

“Of course you can” she assures him. “You don't need to ask, Bucky” he smiles at her.

“You're amazing, you know that, right?” he asks, she shoots him a look and smirks.

“Duh” she teases back, he laughs and lays back on the bed.

“What if he doesn't remember me?” Bucky asks.

“I'm sure he does” she assures him.

“I forgot him” he points out sadly. Ali sits on the bed with him, threading her fingers through his hair, he closes his eyes.

“But you remember him now” she reminds him. “You remember” he gives her a soft smile and then turns onto his side to rest in her lap, she smiles a little herself, foregoing the information that her meeting with this person at the Avengers is actually on her birthday. This is more important then her birthday.

“Hey, maybe you'll see Loki” he offers, she smiles a little and nods. She's not sure if she wants to see her father. She knows he wasn't behind her 'exile' from Asgard, she knows that, but it's still been a long time since she's seen him. And she's not a child any more.

“Maybe” she whispers stroking his hair. He peeks up at her, notes her expression.

“What is it?” he asks, she looks to him.

“What if he's forgotten me?” she asks him quietly.

“Trust me, Ali, no ones' forgetting you” he answers. “And not you own Daddy” he pats her leg and smiles at her, she smiles back at him, finding it hard to believe, not when her father is an actual God, who probably has more important things to remember then some child he lost years ago.

 

 


	10. Huit

Ali sits with one leg over the other on her couch as she waits on Bucky, four times already he's changed, each time getting more and more flustered, just something about him re-meeting his best friend has his nerves on fire. He leaves his bedroom walking towards her as he does up the buttons on his shirt.

“What was wrong with the last one again?” she asks looking to him.

“It was the wrong brown” he argues, she smirks a little and nods.

“That one's nice” she offers.

“Are you sure?” he asks and the wrinkles his nose.

“You're acting like you're going on a first date” she teases a little as she stands. “This is Steve” she adds. “He's just going to be happy you're standing in front of him again” Bucky looks down and then to her.

“Ya think?” he asks her softly. She nods.

“I know” she answers and helps with his top button. “But this shirt is nice” she assures him. “With that brown jacket Genie gave you” she adds, he pulls a face and then nods heading back to his room. He holds up the jacket as he returns and she nods, he pulls it on as she grabs her own coat to pull it over her shoulder.

“You look amazing” he points out looking over her.

“Duh” she teases a little, he laughs and kisses her head.

“You'll be there with me, right?” he asks into her hair, she nods and turns to him.

“You know I will” she answers, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and they leave together.

…................

Bucky gets more nervous the closer they get to the Avengers tower, but stiffens as they walk through the automatic doors to the tower, the huge SHIELD logo on the wall overbearing almost, Bucky sinks slightly, his shoulders drooping, he lingers closer to Ali who walks still with confidence. Bucky takes a seat near the door looking around as Ali moves towards the entrance desk, a receptionist and a security officer sit behind a panel of glass.

“Hi, welcome to SHIELD towers, how can I help you?”

“Alice Rose” Ali tells the receptionist. “I have an appointment with Captain Rogers” the woman does her magic on the computer and then smiles at Ali.

“If you take a seat he'll be right with you” she tells Ali who then turns and walks back to Bucky who looks up at her, she sits at his side and takes his hand. They don't have to wait long, Steve leaves the elevator across the lobby and heads towards the receptionist's desk, the woman behind it points towards Ali, Steve thanks her before turning to Ali.

“Miss Rose?” Steve asks approaching Ali who stands from her seat to greet at Steve, she smiles warmly at him, the sun streaming in from the glass behind her, Steve falters in his steps, this woman has to be by far the most beautiful woman he's ever locked eyes with, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, porcelain skin.

“Hello, Captain Rogers” she greets back holding out her hand, he smiles back and takes it.

“You said you had information about Bucky” he presses, she nods releasing his hand.

“I have something better then just information” she offers holding her hand back behind her, Steve frowns a little, Bucky takes her hand and clutches to it before moving to her side, he peers up from under his hat and smirks a little.

“Hey, Punk” Bucky greets, Steve stares at him before he smiles, and it's so big that Ali swears she sees it dazzling.

“Bucky” Steve breaths and moves to his best friend, the pair clinging to each other in an embrace. Ali smiles warmly watching them. “God, Buck” Steve trembles a little. Bucky pats his back and then pulls back. Steve looks over Bucky. “You....you look better, a lot better...” Bucky smiles and looks to Ali.

“Ali...” He offers. “She saved my life” Bucky tells Steve as Bucky pulls Ali closer to him. “I don't think I'd be here if not for her” he admits looking at Steve.

“I don't know how to thank you” Steve tells Ali, she shrugs and smiles.

“I don't need thanks....just glad he got you back” she offers warmly. “Glad you got him back too. Everyone needs a win every now and then” she turns to Bucky. “So...I'll head back”

“Wait, you're leaving?” Bucky asks Ali, his expression turning panicked.

“You two need to catch up” Ali tells him. “It's okay, Bucky” she assures him, she knew this day was coming, she knew him finding Steve would mean that she'd get left behind, she doesn't mind, she's glad she got him this far. “This is what you wanted” Bucky stares at her.

“No” he argues. “I mean yes, I wanted to find Steve but.....I didn't want to loose you”

“You haven't lost me” she promises. “You know where I live, you know where I work....”

“But I like living with you”

“And you'll like living here too” she touches his arm and smiles warmly at him. Bucky looks to Steve, pleading with his eyes for his first best friend to do something to get this woman to stay, and Steve sees how much Bucky needs her, she is his support system.

“At least stay for a drink” Steve offers Ali. “To say thank you” she looks to him and then to Bucky who's eyes are now pleading with hers.

“If that's okay with you” she tells Bucky who nods and grabs her hand pulling her closer to him.

“Stay for one....stay for ten” he teases a little. She smiles a little and nods.

“Not ten...I have a shift tonight” she reminds him. Bucky frowns.

“Since when?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Dwight text this morning, Loretta is out sick with her kids” Bucky pouts a little but nods. “But I can stay for one drink”

….............

Bucky is laughing as Steve talks animatedly about this one time they almost got stuck because Bucky spent his last coin trying to win a stuffed bear, Ali smiles listening and watching them, Bucky is so much more with Steve, and Steve is just....the way he is with Bucky, it really is like they are brothers. Steve turns to Ali and notes her warm smile, he smiles back at her.

“Thank you” he tells her with complete and utter sincerity. “For bringing him back to me” Ali touches his arm softly.

“It's my pleasure” she assures him. “I like seeing him like this” she motions to Bucky who smiles at her and takes her other hand. Behind them the door opens and soft footsteps step into the room. Loki enters his nose in a book as he heads towards the fridge, he ignores everything else in the room, he's too interested in the book in front of him. He opens the fridge one handed and pulls out a bottle of pomegranate juice, labelled with his name, Barton kept stealing them when he first moved in with the others, a punishment of sorts. Today is a bad day for Loki. It's his daughter's birthday. And he can't celebrate it with her. Hasn't been able to since she was 8 years old. Today is a very bad day. So most people avoid him. He forgets about his drink a moment as he reads something particularly interesting in the the book, well he is till he hears her talking, then he is looking up and across, where a woman who looks so much like her mother smiles at the Captain and his friend. Loki lowers his book and stares at his daughter, his grown up, adult, beautiful daughter.

“Freya?” Loki asks, Ali, Steve and Bucky look to him, and Loki sees recognition and realisation cross Ali's eyes.

“Daddy?” she asks back, Steve snaps his head to Ali, his own eyes widening.

 


	11. Neuf

It's silent in the kitchen. Utterly silent as things are processed. Ali is staring at her father who is staring back. Both unsure what to do here. Steve is looking between the two of them, slightly perplexed.

“What is happening?” Steve asks, Ali looks to him and then back to Loki.

“Loki's my......father” she admits, Loki still kind of stares at her, unsure what he is supposed to do here. “My birth father” she adds, Steve looks to Loki and raises an eyebrow. Loki nods a little, Ali watches him before she looks to Steve. “I urm...” Ali looks down a little. “Should go” she looks to Bucky and gives him a small sad smile. “You know where I am” he nods and touches her hand before she is walking away pulling her coat on. Bucky and Steve both turn to look at Loki who is still trying to catch up, his daughter, his actual daughter was stood in front of her. He then realises that she is no longer standing there, he blinks and looks to Steve.

“Go” Steve tells him, Loki nods and sets his book and drink down before hurrying after Ali.

…..............

Ali is crossing the lobby when Loki finally catches up to her, he grabs her wrist and she stops. He sighs softly.

“Frey” he states softly, longingly, warmly, he wants her to know that saying her name again, to her, means more to him then anything else in the nine realms, she turns to face him.

“It's Ali now” she argues. “Actually it's Marilyn but....” she takes a breath and looks away. It feels a little awkward.

“Can I?” he asks stepping closer. “I mean...If you don't..” he rubs the back of his neck before dropping his hand, Ali glances to him. He drops his eyes a little, she moves closer to him and slowly wraps her arms around his chest, Loki relaxes and hugs her back, clutching her to him. He hasn't hugged her since she was 8 years old. She relaxes into the hug too and it makes her feel like a child again. And Loki is silently crying, curling himself around her protectively. “I'm sorry” he tells her. “I'm so sorry” she clutches tighter to him. Both of them just holding the other. He pulls back and brushes the tears from her cheek before looking around. “Here” Loki motions to the small cluster of chairs and the two of them sit together, Loki leans closer to her. “Tell me everything” Loki takes her hand. “I mean...what happened?”

“Urm...Landed here on Midgard....lovely couple found me” she answer. “Took me...looked after me....I was happy” she assures him. “Well loved..” he nods and looks down.

“I loved you....I still do” he assures her, she nods.

“Oh I know that” he lifts his eyes to her. “I remember those years with you, I remember” he smiles a little and looks down again.

“I always worried that if I did ever find you that you wouldn't remember me or...or you'd hate me...resent me” he admits. “Things weren't the same after I lost you” he squeezes her hand. “You said before” he changes the subject. “Your name” she nods.

“Yeah, the couple who found me changed my name, my name now is...Marilyn Alice Rose Maximoff-Winchester” Loki lifts his eyes, wide a little as he takes that in, Maximoff, that's too much of a coincidence. “That's my full name, the Maximoffs were my parents, and I married a man called Winchester”

“You're married?” he asks, she shakes her.

“Doesn't really count” she answers. “We're.....estranged” she offers. “It's a long story...” Ali then looks to her watch. “And I am going to be late” she mumbles and stands, she turns back to Loki. “Can I come back?” she asks, he smiles warmly at her.

“I hope you do” he answers. She turns to leave and Loki smirks leaning back in his seat. “Fre...Ali” he calls out to her, she stops and looks back at him. “Happy Birthday” he tells her warmly, she smiles at him.

“You remembered”

“Every year” he admits. “This is the first year since you disappeared that I've not spent it with your mother” he adds. “It was going to be a very....bad day” he smiles though. “This....made it better, so much better” she chuckles a little.

“Best birthday present ever” she teases, he smiles and looks up at her. “I'll stop back after my shift at work” she offers, he nods. She stands awkwardly for a moment before she walks away tucking her hands into her coat pockets, smiling, relaxed and really happy. Loki smiles too watching her leave.

…...............

Loki takes a breath and then knocks on the door in front of him. He can hear footsteps approaching the door from the other side. It's Wanda that opens the door and smiles at Loki, behind her Pietro lounges on her bed with a video game remote in his hand, grumbling about pausing the game.

“We need to talk” Loki tells them both. “About your sister” Wanda and Pietro share a look before Wanda turns back to Loki, she nods and lets him in, she closes the door behind him and the twins are staring at him expectantly. “She's....here, in New York, she was just here”

“Are you sure?” Wanda asks sitting on the end of the bed, Pietro rubbing her shoulder more for his own comfort then hers. Loki nods leaning back against the dresser.

“She'll be back later, and you can see for yourself....or go talk to Barnes” he offers nodding out the door. “He's been staying with her”

…..............

Pietro holds onto Wanda's hand as she leads him towards Bucky, Pietro will not admit that the thought of the assassin scares him, they all know about the Winter Soldier and what he can do, and now Wanda could be leading him to his death. Wanda shoots him an annoyed look before turning back to Bucky, who's sitting in the kitchen eating, waiting for Steve to return with a box of photos and things.

“Loki said you know Ali” Wanda starts, Bucky looks to the twins and then raises an eyebrow. “Wanda” Wanda tells him. “My brother, Pietro”

“You're the twins” Bucky states, clocking on, he smiles at Wanda and Pietro. “Ali's gonna be so stoked you're here and alive...man” Bucky smiles wider. “Feel like I already know you the way she talks about you both” Wanda and Pietro share a look and smile wider themselves.

“She is okay?” Pietro asks.

“Ali?” Buck asks crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, she's...she's...good, missed you both, but...she's good” he motions to the other seats with him. “She thought you were both dead” he offers sadly. “She went back to Sokovia to look for you, she....she really thinks you're dead” Wanda sits at his side. “You have to tell her you're not”

“And we will” Wanda assures him. “We will....”

 

 


	12. Dix

Loki walks with Ali as she returns, the twins had asked him to tell her about them, being Ali's father might make the news easier for her to hear from him. Or at least she may feel better if she is with him when she hears about them.

“I'm glad you came back” he tells her, she smiles.

“Why wouldn't I have?” she asks him warmly. “Bucky is here” she teases.

“Hahaha” he laughs mockingly, he smiles at her. “That was a nice thing you did for Barnes”

“It's in my nature” she admits. “With Mother's gifts I can't actually be mean” he smiles a little. “You on the other hand” she starts. “New York”

“It was a mistake” he argues. “Things were not the same after you.....were taken from me, I....suffered, Frey” he whispers. “I lost the one thing I loved more then anything......I went a bit....crazy” she nods in agreement. “Actually” Loki stops Ali, she looks to him. “There is something we need to talk about before we...head further in” he takes her other hand in his and raises it to his lips. “Wanda and Pietro” he starts, she frowns at him.

“What?” she asks.

“They're your brother and sister, right?” he asks her, she nods.

“How do you know that? Did you talk to Bucky?” he shakes his head and smiles.

“I didn't have to......” he kisses her hand. “Come with me” he whispers.

…...........

Loki pushes open a door and nods for Ali to enter first, she looks to him questioningly and he nods. She walks into the room and then pauses. They've changed. But she knows. She knows instantly who they are. Pietro and Wanda.

“O Bože!! Ne verujem. Ne verujem” Ali rushes out already moving to them. She grabs the twins and pulls them into a hug, they both clutch back to her. “O Bože” she whispers. “Ovde si. Oboje ste zapravo ovde” she sniffles already crying. So are the twins. Clinging to their big sister. They haven't seen each other since 2005. Ten years. Pietro grabs to the back of Ali's coat and buries his nose in her hair, sniffing his sister, something he used to do to comfort himself. His sister just smells like home. Loki smiles watching them. Ali pulls back and cups Wanda's cheek, Wanda smiles at her big sister. “I thought you were dead” Ali whispers. “I looked everywhere” Pietro wipes the tears from her cheek.

“We're here now” Pietro whispers. “We're here” he assures her.

 

...................

Ali sits with Wanda and Pietro in the living area, Ali smiles listening to them talk about the other Avengers. They seem fond of both Loki and Clint. Father figures. Ali lifts the tea cup to her lips as Bucky hugs her from behind, she smiles and looks to him.

“Hey” she greets, he moves to sit next to her.

“Hey” Bucky greets and waves at the twins. They smile back. “I'm not interrupting right?” Bucky asks.

“No, of course not” Wanda assures him. “You're Ali's friend, so you're our friend”

“He is?” Pietro whispers, Wanda shoots him a look. “He is” Pietro corrects with a nervous smile, honestly the former assassin terrifies him. Ali smirks amused.

“So Ali, what is it you do now?” Wanda asks. “For work?” Ali smiles a little.

“I urm...I'm a barmaid” she answers, Bucky frowns a little.

“You do more that that” Bucky argues, she shoots him a look. He looks to the twins. “She sings and dances at a club in the city. She's incredible”

“Bucky” Ali states softly. “It's nothing”

“Ali could always sing” Pietro offers. “It's why she went away”

“Pie” Ali whispers.

“No, I'm not saying it to upset you or to blame you, you deserved to have your name in lights” Ali smiles at him. “You went away to be...star” he offers softly. Ali looks down and nods.

“Didn't work out though, did it, Pie?” Ali asks him sadly. Wanda leans closer to Bucky.

“Did she show you her posters?” she asks. “She was the star, don't let her tell you other wise, she was the act people went to the circus to see”

“Wanda” Ali scolds.

“What? It's true” Wanda argues. “The Sokovian Rose” Wanda offers with a smile. “Mom used to show your posters to everyone who visited, and Dad told everyone he worked with that his daughter was this big circus star” Ali blushes a little but smiles though. “She used to sing on the back of an elephant” Wanda tells Bucky who smiles looking to Ali.

…...........

Ali pulls on her jacket watching Bucky talk to Pietro who still looks nervous, but less so, Wanda chuckles with them.

“You could stay” Steve offers behind her, she looks to him. “There are plenty of spare apartments here, Loki is here, Bucky, the twins....” she sighs a little.

“I couldn't” she answers pulling on her scarf. “This is their world, not mine”

“You have four people here” Steve reminds her. “Three are family” he touches her arm. “This is your world too” she smiles at him.

“Wait, Ali!” Wanda shouts, Ali turns to her and Pietro who share a look and then smile at their big sister.

“Srećan rođendan, sestro” they both tell her, together. Ali smiles.

“So far....turning out to be the best birthday” she offers back. “Bucky has his friend back” she looks to Steve. “I got my father back....my brother and sister”

“Freya?” A voice states along the hall, , Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, Steve and Ali turn and Ali makes a noise in the back of her throat.

“Mother” Ali greets moving to her, Aphrodite hugs her daughter as soon as Ali reaches her. Aphrodite looks to Loki at her side.

“Thank you” she whispers to him, Loki touches the small of Aphrodite's back. Though it's no longer sexual, Loki and Aphrodite are still friends. In fact Loki would go so far to say that Aphrodite is his best friend. Ali pulls back from her mother who clasps her face gently. “Knew you'd be beautiful” she comments. “But....gods you are a masterpiece” Loki snorts a little but then nods in agreement. Everyone else is staring at them.

“Oh” Loki states. “This is Aphrodite” Loki introduces. “Greek Goddess of love....Fre...Ali's mother” Aphrodite raises an eyebrow at the name, Loki gives her a look, he'll explain later.

“Greek?” Bucky asks.

“So Ali's not Asgardian?” Pietro asks.

“Actually...no” Loki admits, Ali raises an eyebrow.

“Do this have to do with why I turn blue?” she asks. Loki hangs his head.

“Yes” he answers.

“You turn blue?” Bucky asks, Ali looks to him.

“When I get really, really cold, yes” she admits and then touches her necklace. “Forgot to put this on one morning in Sokovia....dipped below freezing and I.....fell in snow” she offers with a small embarrassed smirk. “I'd been drinking the night before.....a lot”

“Mother gave me the necklace to give you” Loki mumbles realising. “And she knew all along, she enchanted it to hide that side of you” Loki snorts. “She is half Jotun, half Olympian”

“A hybrid” Aphrodite offers. “Best of both worlds” Ali smirks and shrugs a little.

 

 


	13. Onze

Steve sits with Bucky at the central breakfast bar, Bucky's eyes on Ali, Loki and Aphrodite across talking softly, catching up.

“So...are you and Ali?” Steve asks, Bucky turns to him. “Together?”

“Together?” Bucky asks, Steve nods.

“You know, together” he repeats, Bucky shakes his head fighting a smirk, he knows damn well what Steve is asking about, Bucky just wants to see how far he can push Steve. “Bucky....and you....fonduing?” Bucky stares at Steve before he is laughing, Steve blushing ridiculously red and looks down.

“Oh my God” Bucky wheezes out. “Are you still saying that?” he asks patting Steve on the shoulder. “No” he answers. “No me and Ali are not....dating, or sleeping together, she's my friend.....we're just friends. Not that she's not beautiful and kind and stunning, I just...I'm not ready” Bucky smirks and leans closer. “You interested?” he asks. “In Ali?”

“Shut up” Steve snaps knowing that the gods across from them could possibly hear them, Bucky smirks wider and nods a little, even after all this time he still knows his best friend oh so well. Pretty girl is in the room and Steve is a blundering mess. Seems some things don't change. Loki glances to Barnes and then back to Ali who smirks a little.

“We're just friends” Ali repeats to Loki. “I...made a few mistakes with men, one particularly, and I'm being careful”

“Husband?” Loki asks, she nods sadly, Aphrodite frowns.

“You got married?” she asks. “That's...” she stops her congratulations seeing Loki and Ali's features. “Not good?” she asks.

“I haven't seen him in....13 years” Ali admits. “It's fine....I don't care” she shrugs and glances to the window in front of her, in it she can see the reflection of Steve and Bucky. Steve is blushing away as Bucky laughs. Ali smiles seeing her friend happy. Loki touches her hand, still unsure that she is actually there, so many years of hope behind him, and so many years of disappointment too. She takes his hand back and turns to him. He gives her a small smile.

..........

Steve sits with Ali as Happy drives them through New York, Steve is...escorting her home, it had gotten dark and whilst they all know she is capable of looking after herself given what she is, Steve still thought it a good idea he takes her home. The car pulls to a stop and Steve raises an eyebrow looking out the window, he'd spent most of the drive watching her as she looked out the other window, his eyes traced her face, he can see why it's her, why it's her that found Bucky, why it's her that helped his best friend with his memories, took care of him, brought him back to Steve. There is something truly beautiful about her, mind, body and soul.

“You live in Brooklyn” he comments, she nods, he smiles a little following her as she climbs out of the car.

“It's the only place in New York I can afford to live” she counters.

“I know” Steve agrees. “I would love a place away from the tower but the prices are...” he shakes his head and looks to her as she smiles. “What?” he asks.

“You're still looking for a home” she comments softly, he looks down and scuffs his shoe a little. “It must be weird for you, the world's changed so much since the last time you had time to breath” he lifts his eyes to hers.

“Exactly” he agrees. “The others, they don't really understand”

“Well this isn't exactly Asgard either” she offers, he smirks and nods.

“No, I suppose not....do you remember much before...?” he asks unsure how to word it just right.

“I remember a lot” she answers. “It was the gardens that always caught my attention” they both turn and head towards her apartment. “Flowers more beautiful then anything you've ever seen and the smell...” she smiles. “I have never found anything that remotely comes close”

“You miss it” he offers, she nods.

“Everyday” she agrees. “But...this is my home now” she looks up at the apartment block. “I'm too human to go back now anyway” she teases a little.

“Thank you” she tells him warmly. “You didn't have to come all this way with me” he shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Ali smiles softly and kisses his cheek. “Goodnight, Captain” she comments pulling back before heading into the apartment building, Steve blushes like a teenager, his heart actually galloping in his chest. He smiles and turns on the spot heading back towards the car waiting for him, Happy smirking from the driver's seat.

….............

Ali pulls her cardigan around her shoulders as she sits on her couch, the apartment is way too quiet now that Bucky is gone, she'd gotten used to the sound of his metal arm, to him grumbling and grunting to himself, to his scent. She sighs a little and turns on the tv. She already misses her friend. Her cell phone rings on the coffee table and she reaches over to pick it up. She smiles seeing the called ID.

“Hey” she greets answering it.

“Hey, it's me” Bucky greets, Ali smiles to herself and curls up on the couch. “So...it's weird right?” he asks, she nods.

“Yes, it's weird” she agrees.

“Good, not just me then” he comments teasingly. “You wanna chat a bit?” he asks.

“I would love that” she answers warmly.

 

 


	14. Douze

Bucky laughs with Pietro, Wanda smirks looking down at her breakfast, Loki is trying really very hard not to laugh, Ali sits at his side, with one leg over the other, a napkin in her hand, and on her other side, Steve smiles whilst blushing. Bucky had recounted the tale of Steve blowing chunk, as he puts it, at Coney Island. It's been 2 months now since Ali returned Bucky to Steve, and he's come on strides too, Steve helping him with his memories, Tony's been adjusting the mechanics of his arm, Sam Wilson's been offering therapy, it's a good start. Ali visits when she can, a day here and there, Bucky and the twins go into the city, Steve and Loki do to, Loki more then the others, he's enjoying getting to know his daughter again. Like everything has come full circle, he lost her, his world fell apart, he tried to take over the world, he redeemed himself, and he has his daughter back in his life. Loki touches Ali's arm and she looks to him placing her own over it.

…...........

“You don't have to keep driving back with me” Ali comments as Steve helps her on with her coat.

“I know I don't have to” he assures her. “But I want to” she smiles a little and turns to him. “I actually enjoy spending time with you” he admits, she pulls her coat closer to herself. “You have this air about you” he points out.

“Ah, yes” she nods. “It's my...mother” he frowns a little at her. “My mother is Aphrodite” she reminds him. “When I was born....I gained a few abilities from both of them....” she rolls her wrist to show off her pink magic. “Magic from Loki” she snuffs her magic out. “And from my mother; amokinesis”

“Amokinesis?” he asks.

“It's to do with emotions....specifically love” she answers. “People can't help but like me....love me even” she shrugs but there is a sad, very lonely look in her eyes. “I fell for it myself once”

“Fell for what?” he asks her softly, she clears her throat.

“Love” she answers. “I fell in love” she looks down a little. “I try very hard to control the amokinesis, but it's....kind of hard wired into me....only problem is, I can't tell when people actually like me for me or whether it's....because of my beauty, the sound of my voice, the way I smell, or if I'm sending out some power thing subconsciously....that's why I've missed the twins, and Loki, the family bond, it's not affected by me, blood or not....” she then frowns a little. “Huh, I don't think it worked on Bucky either” she comments. “I mean he saw me naked and ran away...” Steve blinks a little as she walks towards the garage, Steve thinks on that a moment.

“Wait, he what?” he asks following her.

“Oh it was completely by accident” she assures him. “He ran into my room whilst I was coming out of the shower, but....I mean” she motions to herself and then smirks. “And he ran out” she motions with her fingers. “He's not gay, right?”

“Bucky?” Steve asks a little amused, he pauses slightly to think on it before he smiles a little. “Yes, completely”

“That makes so much more sense” she comments, Steve smirks walking with her.

…........................

Steve smiles sheepishly as Bucky glares at him, it was a moment of insanity when he told Ali that Bucky is gay, a little bit of jealously had poked it's ugly head. Ali's naked body had been flashed to Bucky's eyes and his mind and not Steve's and that is the jealousy, he likes Ali, she's sweet, kind, beautiful, and she brought his best friend back to him in better shape then the last time he saw him, and the way Bucky and the twins talk about her makes him just....like her even more. The way she gave up sweets, cakes, toys for the twins when they were little, the way she used to dance and laugh and sing her way through the Asgard palace gardens, that her ups and downs in life haven't changed her. Bucky nudges Steve's shoulder as he passes, grumpy and a little upset his best friend would tell his newest friend that.

“To be honest you saw her naked and ran away” Bucky whirls on Steve, eyes wide as Loki suddenly sits up straight and turns to glare at Bucky.

“Okay, not like that” Bucky tells them both. “It was an accident, and I didn't see anything.....I swear” Loki stands setting his book down. “I ran into her room and she was just leaving the bathroom.....and I ran straight out again” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Not that Ali isn't beautiful I just see her more like a sister, okay, she saved my life, took me in, patched me up, looked after me....I don't look at her that way” No, Bucky doesn't look at her that way, but Steve does, he's started to more and more recently, since she started coming round more and more. And Bucky knows it, he turns and shoots Steve a look, letting his best friend know he knows this. Steve shoots him a look back, the two of them having a private conversation, Bucky shakes his head and walks away.

…..................

Bucky opens a beer in Ali's bedroom as she opens her wardrobe, he's ventured into the city to talk to her about Steve. She grabs a cardigan out of the closet and turns to him.

“I think Steve might have a little crush on you” Bucky offers sitting on Ali's bed, she snorts pulling a cardigan around her arms.

“I guessed” She points out, Bucky frowns and looks to her. “Look it's not real, and it'll pass”

“Why do you say that?” he asks her.

“My powers, my mother is the goddess of love, Bucky, I radiate love, makes the boys go crazy” she teases weakly. He snorts and pats the bed, she climbs up and joins him.

“Ali-cat” he starts. “That stuff doesn't work on me, or the twins”

“So?” she asks.

“Maybe it's the enhanced stuff” he offers. “Which means that maybe it doesn't work on Steve, maybe he actually likes you” Ali scratches at her head slightly thinking about it, Bucky smirks watching her. Okay so he might actually be setting them up, Steve is a good guy, and Ali is a wonderful woman, they've both been alone for a long time and he wants them both to be happy, and he thinks they can make each other very happy.

 

 


	15. Treize

Ali sits in a chair at a cafe in the city, a fancy white chocolate strawberry latte in front of her, tinted sunglasses hide her eyes as she looks up at the old Stark Tower, surrounded in scaffolding

A shadow descends over her and she smiles looking up expecting to see Bucky, she does not. Steve offers her a small smile.

“Bucky couldn't make it” Steve offers. “So he sent me instead.....If you'd rather not...”

“No” she stops him touching his arm. “Stay, please” she assures him with a smile, Steve nods back and takes the seat across from her. After her talk with Bucky about her powers and Steve she decided to delve deeper into her feelings for Steve, she doesn't normally let herself feel things like attraction or lust, after her experiences with Sam she just couldn't let herself get hurt like that again, so she settled on being friends with men. But when Bucky told her that he thought Steve felt something for her, it started effecting her. So she's wanting to test the water, today, with coffee, it had been a join plan by her and Bucky to let her send some time with Steve alone. The waitress approaches their table but Steve doesn't look away from Ali as she brushes her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Can I get you anything?” the waitress asks Steve, batting her eye lashes and smirking, trying to block off Ali completely.

“Coffee, black” Steve orders still watching Ali. The waitress looks between them before walking away, Ali glances to Steve.

“I think she was angling for a flirt, Captain” Ali offers, Steve shrugs.

“I'm not interested in her” he counters, they share a look. Steve suddenly blushes realising what he's just said, he looks down mentally scolding himself, Ali smiles and bites her lip.

“Good” she whispers, Steve glances to her. Yes, there is definitely something there, something in her for him, feelings rising, shifting. Yes she definitely attracted to Steve, and it's more then physical, she knows who he is through Bucky, she's heard the stories, he's moral, strong, kind, caring, protective, he's willing to protect the innocent, to defend those that can't defend themselves, he's sweet, pure hearted and has a strong sense of justice, what's not for her to love. Not to mention his physical aspect, he is a very beautiful man. And there is something between them, a tension to the air.

….....................

Steve brushes his fingers against Ali's as they walk down the street, she smiles softly and brushes her fingers back against his. He smiles like a teenage boy touching the subject of his affections, he supposes it's similar, his every thought is infected with her, even when she's not around, he lays awake at night thinking about her, he sits watching tv and he thinks about her, he eats cereal and he thinks about Ali. He has to do this now or he is going to loose his nerve.

“Ali” he stops turning to her, threading his fingers with hers, her eyes drop down to them and a smile works it's way onto her lips. “Would you...” he pauses a little trying to work up the courage. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” he asks. “There is this great little French place...”

“I would love to” she interrupts him, he frowns a little.

“You would?” he asks, she smiles lifting her eyes.

“Of course I would” she assures him, he smiles at her, relaxing significantly. He had been worried about plucking up the courage to ask her out, to try and work up to that point. He wasn't sure if she was as interested in him as he is in her, but today he's seen a little more to her, she's showing him a little more. Steve lingers close to her, her eyes lifting to his, she's tiny next to him, even with heels he towers over her. He raises his hands gently taking her face in them. His eyes search her before he kisses her. Gently, softly at first, testing the waters. She reaches up and fists at his shirt pulling him closer as she kisses him back, he smirks against her lips and kisses her just a little bit harder. She tastes like the strawberry and white chocolate coffee she'd had earlier, and something sweet, something Ali. His hands moving to thread through her hair to cradle her head. He pulls back and smiles.

“How about tomorrow night?” he asks, she nods and bites her lip.

“Yeah” she breaths. “Tomorrow sounds perfect” he pulls his hands back and lowers them, taking her hand at his side before they walk away together.

…..............

Bucky sits next to Steve who is grinning like an idiot, Bucky glances to him and then frowns before smirking.

“So it went well then?” Bucky asks, Steve looks to him. “Coffee with Ali” he elaborates for his friend. Steve nods.

“Yes” Steve answers. “Very well....” he smiles. “I kissed her” he admits, Bucky smirks and pats his shoulder before clasping it.

“And?” Bucky asks. “What was it like? Come on spill....I have to live vicariously through you now” Steve laughs a little and nods.

“It was.....perfect, she's...incredible” Steve answers. “I just....I've been on a few dates” he admits. “Since....defrosting” Bucky smirks a little. “Mostly Tony sets me up but...none of them have been even close to Ali”

“It's cause she is....different” Bucky offers. “And honestly....I didn't have plans today” Bucky admits, Steve frowns at him. “Ali liked you, and I knew you liked her...so” Bucky pushes his hands together and smirks. “Cupid” he offers, Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Just wanted to do something for the both of you” Bucky adds, Steve watches his friend warmly.

“Thank you” Steve tells him. “For...pushing” Bucky nods and looks down. “Hey, when...before the war...did you take flowers or chocolates for a date?” Bucky frowns and looks to him.

“It's the 21st Century, I don't think guys do either any more”

“Well I'm not a 21st Century guy” Steve corrects. “And she's not the average woman” Bucky nods in agreement.

“Alright...well Ali loves everything to do with love” Bucky offers. “And as cliché as it is now....Roses, she used to have a vase in every room...Red or pink”

“Thanks” Steve whispers thinking.

 

 


	16. Quatorze

Steve is nervous. So very nervous he feels like he might throw up. He wrinkles his nose at his draw of ties, trying to decide which to wear on his date with Ali. It's just a first date, and it's not like they're strangers.

“Oh god” he complains and grabs a tie before heading out of his room and towards the communal room where Bucky and Loki are sat, Bucky waiting for Steve, Loki reading.

“What about this one?” Steve holds up another tie, Bucky nods.

“That looks great too” Bucky assures him.

“Just like the last seven” Loki grumbles from behind his book. Bucky shoots him a look.

“You could help” Bucky scolds.

“Oh yes, of course, I shall help him succeed at bedding my only daughter” Loki comments dryly shooting him a look.

“It's only a first date” Steve points out.

“And it's Steve” Bucky adds shooting Loki a look. “Come on” Buck pushes as Steve glares at Bucky.

“Red” Loki answers looking back to his book. “It used to be her favourite colour....or pink....” Steve repeats the colours under his breath and then heads towards his room. Bucky leans on the back of the couch to look at Loki.

“Not green?” Bucky asks. “Like you?”

“No” Loki answers with a small smile. “Freya...” he pauses. “Ali. She seemed to take more after her mother. As a child she was fascinated by love and...anything that came with it” Loki closes his books. “It's different with her now” he admits. “Like she's lost that spark”

“Bad break up” Bucky offers. “She's doesn't really like to talk about him but I think he really hurt her” Loki nods. “It must be weird, having her back after all this time, with everything that's happened”

“Not so much weird” Loki corrects. “Surreal” he offers. “I spent so long looking for her, and then so long believing I would never find her again....the last few mornings, I've woken up and...forgotten and it's not till see you, or the twins, that I remember that she's back, hat she's okay and alive and beautiful...”

“Wait till you hear her sing” Bucky offers, Loki raises an eyebrow at him, Bucky nods. “It's something else” Steve returns with two red ties, one a wine red the other more apple red.

“Which red?” he asks them seriously. Bucky and Loki share a look. Loki smirking amused as he stands to join them.

................

Ali runs her hands over the white 40's style dress, she's debating whether it is too on the nose for a date with Captain America. She wrinkles her nose and pulls it off moving back to her wardrobe. She's over thinking this. It's a first date. With Steve Rogers. Just a first date. Something sweet. Cute. That makes it look like she isn't trying too hard. She takes a deep breath and then groans. It's been so long since she went on a first date with someone she actually felt this strongly for. She worries her lip before moving to grab her cellphone, she dials a number and then presses the phone to her ear.

“I don't know what to wear” she admits down the phone, Wanda chuckles good naturedly. “Wanda” Ali whines a little.

“Ali” Wanda starts. “You could turn up, wearing a sack and Steve will still think you are beautiful” Ali smiles a little. “Would it help if I told you that he's just as nervous”

“I'm not nervous” Ali argues, utterly lying. Wanda can tell.

“Ali, he really likes you” Wanda assures her. “He gets this smile when talking about you, it's this sweet little thing....”

“Thank you” Ali whispers softly.

“Now go get ready, wear white or red” Wanda tells her before hanging up, Ali smiles and sets her phone down before moving back to her bed where she picks up the white 40s dress she put down, she pulls the fabric between her fingers and smiles settling on it.

“Perfect” she tells herself and moves to get ready.

….............

Ali opens the door to find Steve adjusting his tie, actually for the millionth time, he'd settled on the apple red tie, after listening to Bucky and Loki argue about them for an hour he just walked out. Seeing her he drops his hands and stares at her. She's unbelievably stunning in that dress. Her hair curled and pinned into place. She smiles and he's pretty sure he's just tumbled deeper in love with her. The way her eyes are sparkling, shining. And she's looking at him like that. Like he's her entire world.

“You...” he pauses trying to find just the right word. “You look...” he still can't find it, he smiles instead. “Radiant” he offers. “Stunning. Beautiful. I can't pick” she blushes, actually blushes and looks down at her dress.

“Oh...It's..” she pauses and the looks to him. “You look very handsome” she offers and smiles. “I like your tie” she touches the tie, he smiles warmly at her. Knowing he made the right choice. With the tie. With asking her out. With her. He steps closer to her and she lifts her head to look at him. “What?” she asks him.

“I'm going to kiss you” he announces with a smile, she chuckles.

“You don't have to tell me that...you can just do..” He kisses her, interrupting her, but he's careful of her hair as he lifts his hand to her face. She clutches to his shirt kissing him back. It's sweet, soft, at least it starts that way, she moans against his lips as he deepens the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, she pulls back and smirks. “Wow” she breaths, he chuckles and then blushes looking down.

“I don't....I don't know what came over me” he admits rubbing the back of his neck.

“I'm not complaining, Steve” she assures him straightening his tie. “I liked it” she lifts her eyes to his. “How about that dinner?” she asks, he nods and offers her his arm which she takes closing her door behind her.

 

 


	17. Quinze

The two months following Ali's date with Steve is a whirlwind almost, every other day he's there, in her life, taking her to dinner, to lunch, breakfast, museums, the coast, the fair. The only time he didn't turn up was when he had a three day mission and he was barely out of his suit before he was calling her. Loki even has to admit that the Captain seems more committed to Ali then his job, the honeymoon period Tony had teased. May; Steve's favourite time of the year. The colours, the spring flowers. The way the sun illuminates Ali as she reads, she's been spending more and more time at the facility. More time with him and Bucky and of course her family. He leans in the doorway to the room, empty save Ali, she looks beautiful, the pale red sundress, the white sandals, the way her hair is curled in loose ringlets. He leans against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest, a small, soft smile on his lips. Things are great with her. Progressing slowly. Though considering how many dates they've been on, and how much time they've spent together things haven't progressed past kissing. He knows it's to do with her ex. Her husband. Letting herself fall into the trap of love again is scary for her, he knows this. He knows that man hurt her, broke her heart, and he's understanding. So they're taking things slow. He sees a smile work onto her lips and he knows he's been caught staring. Pushing himself up off the walk he walks towards her. Nothing is said. Nothing is needed to be said. He sits across from her, she glances to him over the top of her book and smiles.

“Some people do not like to be stalked” she teases looking back to her book, he chuckles and leans towards her, she doesn't look up from the book. His hand finds her knee and she takes a breath and raises her eyes, he smirks and then pulls her across the bench and into his lap, she smiles and gets comfy against his chest, her book open in her lap. He leans closer and brushes her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear so he can lean closer to whisper. She starts smirking before she begins chuckling. He smirks and kisses her cheek, listening to her giggling in his arms. He loves moments like this with Ali. Moments when she truly lets go and enjoys being with him. Moments she lets herself be in love. Steve knows it's nothing he did, it's what her husband did to her, how much he hurt her. So he'll take these moments, her wrapped up in his arms, moments they can both forget about her pain, and his own pain. Steve twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers and smiles.

“You're so beautiful” he comments, she lifts her eyes to his as he pulls them away from her hair to meet her eyes.

“Steve” she whispers softly, heat rising to her cheeks. She knows she is, it's part of who and what she is, but every time Steve points it out, it gets her all tingly and sweet. Warm. He fills her with an emotional warmth she wasn't aware she was missing before.

“I urm” he struggles pulling back from her lips. He searches her eyes. “Ali...” she touches his cheek.

“It's okay, Steve” she whispers warmly. He nods a little.

“Would you like to stay the night?” he asks her quietly, suddenly unsure of himself. She smiles.

“I'd love too” she starts, he smiles a little. “But” his heart sinks a little. “I have work tonight” she tells him, okay, he feels less bad about that, he knows she loves her job. “It's just not practical to drive all the way out here from the city at 3am”

“I know” he assures her. She smirks and leans up slightly. “How about...” she starts. “You stay at mine?” she asks, he raises an eyebrow at her. “I know I'll be out most of the night but....” he curls his arm around her waist.

“I could drive out at midnight” he offers. “By the time you get off work I'll be waiting for you”

“So that's a yes?” she teases leaning closer to him, Steve nods and kisses her softly.

“I'm not saying that we'll...” he starts pulling back. “I mean...there's no rush, right?” he asks her, she nods.

“There is no rush” she assures him. “Steve, I really like you....you're sweet, kind, generous, so very protective of...everyone” he smiles a little looking down, she strokes his jaw and lifts his chin. “You have this air about you, the solider out of time” he looks to her. “Fighting the good fight. You're a defender of men and you're truly amazing” he wraps his fingers around her wrist holding her hand to his face. “And there are things that I want to do to you” he raises an eyebrow. “Yes, they are....dirty things” she admits. “But...” she softens a little. “I've rushed into things in a relationship before....Hel, I married a man after only a week”

“I know” he kisses her palm. “You're worth the wait” he whispers softly, she smiles at him.

“You're so cheesy” she teases, he chuckles. Loki clears his throat from the doorway, Ali and Steve look to him, Ali raising an eyebrow at him.

“I was trying to figure out if you continued your training” Loki offers. Steve chuckles and leans closer to Ali's ear.

“He wants to spar” he offers. “He said something similar to Bucky the other day trying to get him to fight him. Your father's been rather busy testing the Avengers skill set” he teases looking at Loki who scowls back at him.

“You want to fight me?” Ali asks Loki who shrugs a little.

“I just...I started your training many years ago” Loki offers.

“Alright” Ali answers and nods. “I'll fight you”

…............

Ali smirks and holds out her hands, two daggers appear in her palm in a burst of pink magic. She twirls them in her hands and takes a stance, Loki chuckles and does the same.

“Don't even think about going easy on me” she warns. Loki smirks and lunges with his blades, she blocks easily. They fight, equals, almost. Loki had already started training Ali before she was taken from him, but she's been honing her skills since then, and she's no slouch. It was something she took up after her marriage fell through, after Sam abandoned her, she took her frustrations and hurt out in her training. But she knows Loki's moves, she remembers them and she knows that even though she told him not to, he is going easy on her. The way she spins, graceful and poised, bringing her dancing discipline and skills into the way she fights. It's incredible. Ali grabs Loki's wrist and throws her leg up, setting her thigh over his throat and holding him in place, bent over, stuck. Loki tries to pry himself free but can't, she chuckles. “I have thighs as strong as Uru” she tells Loki but her eyes are on Steve who is watching her back. “All those years of holding myself up on an elephant” she squeezes her thighs and Loki gasps for air, she looks down at him and smirks. “You went easy on me” he smiles a little as she releases him, spinning to face him.

“You're my daughter” he reminds her. “Of course I went easy on you” he cups her cheek and smiles. “Pretty sure your boyfriend would kill me if I marked up your beautiful face” he whispers eyeing up Steve, Ali smiles a little and ducks her head slightly.

“He's not really my boyfriend” she argues.

“Getting their though, right?” Loki asks her and then lifts her chin. “Just hope he is a Hel of a lot better then...the other one”

“I was basically a child” she offers. “And I made a mistake. Growing up I was in love with the idea of love that I just....” she sighs and glances to Steve who;s now talking to Bucky. “I don't want to rush into anything this time” she admits, Loki rubs her arm and smiles sadly. He can see how much Steve and Ali like each other, and it hurts that someone hurt her enough that she questions everything about her feels now. If Loki ever meets her husband he sure as Hel will be punishing him.

…...............

Steve smiles, chuckling at Ali's side as the two of them, Bucky and Loki head through the halls, Pietro and Wanda walk ahead of them talking.

“I was thinking” Loki starts. “How about a family dinner?” he looks to Ali. “You, me...the twins...” He then looks to Steve. “You, of course, are welcome, Captain” Loki offers, Steve looks to him surprised. “Let's no dwell on it” Loki warns. “You are now an important part of Fre..” he pauses, still finds it difficult to remember to call her Ali in public, she doesn't mind it in private but they agreed. “Ali's life” he finishes. “I have to learn to tolerate your presence” Loki adds, Ali shoots him a look but smiles.

 

 


	18. Seize (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Steve's first time together.

 Ali loves her job. She really does. But doing her job and knowing that Steve is waiting for her at her apartment. That he's there and she's here and she wants to be there. Something is different about this night, something inside her knows it's happening, tonight is the night she and Steve take that next step in their relationship. She's not even nervous, not really, it's excitement that runs through her. And she's out the door literally the second her shift ends to the amusement with the girls she works with who, thanks to Bucky, know what's going on with her and Steve; they're all happy for her of course and pester her constantly about when he'll be coming to see the show, Ali's not sure she wants Steve to see the show to be honest, he's an old fashioned kind of man and burlesque is, well technically it's older then Steve Rogers; but it his day stripping; she's not sure how he'll react to it yet. Bucky was alright but she gets the feeling he was more cultural in his day, more.....adventurous. Ali slips off her shoes and quietly makes her way to her living room where she can hear her tv playing. Knowing that Steve is waiting for her is a feeling of warmth she'll never get used to. He's half asleep on the couch, but he's tried to stay up for her. She smiles warmly at him. Okay, this she can get used to. Coming home to him. As if sensing her eyes on him he becomes more alert, lifting his head to look at her, still decked out in her work costume. The bare legs and high waisted shorts with suspenders over a white sequin tank top. Her hair all done up in curls and a tiny hat pinned into place. She looks stunning and he's a little jealous other people get to see her like that.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles at him as he stands.

“Hey yourself” she greets back as he reaches her, his fingers brushing against hers. His eyes searching hers before he kisses her, curling his arm around the small of her back. “Steve” she whispers softly, he presses his forehead to hers and lets out a breath.

“You look beautiful...” he tells her touching the sequins running down the side of her shorts. He kisses her again. Soft. Sweet. It's very Steve. Very them. But it shifts, and neither know who starts it, but it does turn heated. She clasps to his shirt as she starts to back away pulling him with her, there eyes conversing more then anything they could say out loud. He swallows slightly, he won't lie and say he hasn't thought about this, about having sex with her; Ali is a very, very beautiful woman, a woman he is immensely attracted to. He cups her cheek following her, letting his fingers thread through her hair till he finds the pins to her hat, gently pulling it free they both let it fall to the floor, ignoring it as they both step over it. It takes them hardly any steps to reach her bedroom, they share another look; both checking they're both okay with where this is going. Steve kisses her softer but with all of the heat and intent and promise. The bedroom door closes behind them.

….........

Ali unclips the suspenders from her shorts and Steve pushes them the rest of the way off. They share a look and she pulls her vest out of her shorts and over her head. Unbuttoning her shorts he gently pries them down her legs, she takes a shaky breath as she steps out of them. His fingers stroke back up her legs still he stands again. His fingers dance along her thighs and she shakes her head.

“Not this time” she coos. “I need you inside me, Steve” he closes his eyes and shudders against her, she pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside. Steve lifts her up, she's tiny and he finds it no challenge to pull her up, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he walks her to her bed, kneeling on the edge he lays her down softly and then pulls back to stand again, she bites her lip as he pulls open his jeans before taking them and his underwear down in one move, her eyes naturally gravitates down to him. She takes a breath and bites her lower lip.

“What?” he asks, she shakes her head and then cocks it.

“So the serum...it..urm enhanced everything?” she asks raising her eyes to his. He smirks back at her.

“Yeah” he answers climbing onto the bed she reaches for him and he moves closer to her. He gently pushes her legs apart as he lips find hers, settling into place against her, between her legs, he slips a hand between them, it wasn't exactly a challenge for him to get hard around her, he usually is half way there just by looking at her smile. He pulls his hand over himself a few times just for that little bit more before he is lining up against her.

“Steve” she whispers, pleading with him. “Please...” He thrusts into her in one deep move, she moans clutching to his arms. He nudges her nose and kisses her, letting her relax around him before he moves a little. “Steve” she moans clutching to his back as he moves in her. That pull. That drag. It's glorious. That feeling of being with someone else. Of moving with them. Of feeling them all around her. Of their scent invading and taking over her senses. And the heat. Like the fires of Muspelheim are burning through her flesh, her soul, her entire entity. He moans against her lips, and it's not a moan because he has to, it's a moan that he loves it just as much as she does.

“Oh Ali” he whispers softly. His hand cups her cheek, eyes locked and where it would have made her uncomfortable before, it has done in the past, with Steve she doesn't feel uncomfortable by it, she feels loved and cherished by the way he's looking at her, and she hates that she put this off for so long. She put it off because she was afraid of him running, how could she have thought that of him? The way he looks at her, it's like he's ready to worship the ground she walks on. She actually starts to cry. The emotions passing between the two of them are too strong. Too powerful and it's been a while since she's ever felt anything this strong. Those waves of love and affection and lust rolling off of him, it takes over her. He slows to a stop letting her calm down, the tears falling down her cheeks and he knows it's not really about him, it's about her, about how she feels. She wraps her arms around his neck as she cries.

“I'm sorry” she whispers trying to pull away from him, he stops her, holding her close to him.

“It's okay” he assures her nuzzling into her cheek. He has to admit that her letting him see this side of her, that she is letting him see her emotional means so much to him. She eventually calms down and closes her eyes. “We can stop” he offers.

“No” she shakes her head pulling back to look at him. “I....please” he nudges her nose. “I just...it's been a while” she admits.

“Has for me too” he offers her brushing her hair back from her face. “We can wait....” she shakes her head and draws her fingers along his neck, he closes his eyes and moans slightly and then kisses her as he starts to move again, gently rocking into her. She moans softly closing her eyes and throwing her head back. She filters those feelings better this time, takes them in, lets it fuel her. Lets it fuel them. The heat, the sticky sweat clinging to their bodies, hands roaming over flesh, Steve making sure every inch of her goes worshipped and caressed. She hasn't felt this loved since....well since Sam way back when she was still naïve. The roll of his hips against hers is something that pushes that feeling in her soul to the brink, the way her skin itches and burns. And she just wants to scream his praises from the rooftops. Because this is something else. She throws her hands back over her head, stretching slightly as she pulls her thighs around his waist, Steve moans and leans closer to kiss her. All she can hear his them. All she can smell is them. All she can feel is him. Her hands start to ignite with a pink glow, Steve glances to them and then down at Ali; lost in her pleasure. She's close, he can feel her tightening around him. He shifts his angle slightly and she practically melts under him. Her release reaching it's peak. She cries out, her eyes rolling. She arches and lets go, her magic erupting from her hands as she does. The lamp on the table shatters, as does the mirror over her dress and the ceiling cracks under her magic. Ali and Steve look around as each one breaks before they share a laugh and then start laughing together. Steve looks down at her warmly as she giggles, he strokes her cheek. This woman is perfect. This woman is his to cherish. He kisses her again, comfortable, lovingly, pouring all his feelings into it. They shift slightly to lay side by side, gently touching and kissing until they fall asleep.

…...........

Ali wakes to a warmth on her skin, fingers dancing down her arms, the sun streaming through her window, Steve's breath on her neck. It's perfect. The perfect way to wake. The perfect man to wake with. Sensing her consciousness he nudges her neck with his nose before pressing his lips to her shoulder and then leaning up.

“Morning” he greets warmly, she smiles and turns to face him, his fingers move up to her shoulders and then to her face, cupping her cheek he leans closer to kiss her.

“Morning to you too” she greets as he pulls back, he smiles at her, brushing her hair behind her ear as she closes her eyes threatening to sleep again. He watches her for a moment, filling up with this feeling, a sensation of adoration and love that he fears he's going to burst with it.

“I love you” he blurts out, only realising what he's said when her eyes widen. “It just slipped out” he rushes to tell her. She pulls him closer and kisses him instead, his shock gives him pause a few seconds before he's kissing her back. She pulls away first and gives him a small smile, her features shifting into sadness.

“I'm not ready to say it back” she admits quietly. “But you do mean so much to me, Steve....more then...more then anyone that's not my family” he kisses her cheek and smiles.

“Tell me when you're ready” he tells her. “If you're ever ready....I know you care, Ali, we wouldn't be here if you didn't....I know your past relationships are complicated and they've...given you reason to pause, don't ever worry about me knowing how you feel”

“You really are the perfect man” she teases stroking his shoulders, he chuckles and presses his forehead to hers.


	19. Dix-Sept

Steve is enchanted, that's the only word he can think of to describe his relationship with Ali. How can he not be? She's beautiful. Warm. Bright. And day after day he falls more and more in love with her. The way she smiles or laughs. The way she is with the twins. With Loki. With Bucky. She has this way about her that just makes him light up. Ali and Steve lay in his bed, wrapped in sheets. Steve traces the outline of her lips with his finger, she sticks her tongue out and licks his finger, he pauses slightly to watch her, she raises an eyebrow and then pulls his finger between her lips drawing the digit into her mouth. His eyes darken watching her, she pulls her lips back and chuckles.

“You think your funny?” he asks her, she smirks.

“Yep” she pops the p. “Hilarious”

“I'll show you funny” he growls slightly. “You ready?” He disappears under the sheets. She squeals and then starts laughing hysterically.

…...................

Steve is still in bed, sitting against the headboard, wearing only a military cap hanging half off his head, a Polaroid camera in hand aimed at Ali's leg balanced on the end of the bed, a la The Graduate, she pulls on one fishnet stocking. Steve watches, mesmerized.

“So, what about Friday night...?” Ali asks.

“Friday night?” he asks back lost in the conversation. She smirks a little.

“You coming to the club” she explains again, amused. “You mentioned wanting to see me dance”

“Right” he whispers remembering, Ali smiles. “Yes” he answers honestly. “I would love to watch you dance” he assures her. She rolls the stocking up over her shapely thigh, then slowly takes it off. Looks at Steve. He strikes his chest, struck by cupid. “Do it again” She giggles, repeats the sexy act for him.

…............

Bucky looks up from his lunch when Steve enters the kitchen, Bucky smirks a little and then looks to his food.

“You two finally left the bedroom them?” Bucky teases as Steve sits next to him. “Must be nice” Steve looks to him.

“It is nice” Steve admits. “It's amazing....She's amazing” Steve admits. “I really...I really think she's the one” Bucky smiles wider at him.

“Really?” Bucky asks, Steve nods.

“Yeah, but I know she's.....everything that happened with her ex, I know it's going to take time for her to be ready for something more, what we have is great, it's perfect but.....” he sighs a little.

“Yeah” Bucky agrees. “We all had that one though, Steve, we were all young and dumb and in love....” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“I wasn't” Bucky scoffs.

“Yeah, you were” He argues. “Only it wasn't with a dame it was with joining the army” Steve smiles a little and nods. “For me it was that redhead” Bucky starts. “What was her name? Belle? Beth? Something with a B” Bucky shakes her head then whistles admiringly. “Boy, she was as pretty as a picture” Bucky sighs dreamily. “She'll be pushing 90 odd now. That's too late, right?” Steve shoots him a look and then starts laughing. Bucky smiles warmly watching his friend this happy. Ali is good for him. For all of them. Steve clutches his chest and lets out a calming breath.

“So I'm going to watch Ali work on Friday” Steve tells his friend. “Be honest...am I going to like it? I mean I try not to think about it; all those men watching her” Bucky bits his lip, Steve has completely misunderstood what it is Ali does, just as Bucky had at first. “But being there...”

“You're going to love it” Bucky tells Steve with a smirk. “She's amazing....I've never seen anything like it before; and trust me, neither have you" Steve raises an eyebrow back at him, Bucky just shrugs back. "Wait till you seen" 

…............

Clint doesn't often get his family stuck in the middle of Avenger living; but when his brother in law calls almost in tears pleading for a familiar face how can he say no; so with a call to Laura and a spare room set up for him they were ready for the arrival of Sam Winchester.

“Hey” Clint greets warmly his over grown brother in law stands before him, features pained and hurt, Sam drops his bag at his feet and nods back in greeting.

“Hey, Clint” Sam greets back. “Thanks for this”

“No worries” Clint gives him a small sad smile.

“Sammy” Laura whispers moving to her baby brother, Sam's lip trembles as he leans down to hug her, holding her close to him.

“Laura” he pleads. “I'm sorry” he whispers. “I'm sorry”

“Hey” she sniffles herself. “It's not your fault” she assures him as she starts to cry. The two siblings mourning the loss of their brother. Clint backs out of the room and gives them space.

….............

Steve and Ali are twisted up in the sheets, Ali's eyeliner smeared as she rests on Steve's chest. His fingers dance along her spine as he smiles. This is his new happy place. Right here with Ali in his arms. Warm and comfy. He kisses her head and she smiles against his skin. She kisses his shoulder and then his neck, her hand curling across his stomach. He hums happily his own arm curling around her waist just as Bucky knocks on the door and Steve groans.

“What?” Steve asks as Ali chuckles against his skin.

“Barton wants us all in the communal room” Bucky states through the door. “That means you two” he adds and then walks away, Steve grumbles slightly as Ali sits up.

“We have to” she scolds him lightly as she stands picking up her clothing from the floor.

…........

Steve chuckles with Ali as they walk into the communal room, Loki smiles warmly watching them together; if he had to choose then Steve would be the one out of all of them he'd place her with. Similar hearts. Bright souls. Kind blood. Sam glances from Clint to Ali as she laughs loudly, familiar, his eyes widen as they land on his wife. Still as beautiful as the day he left her behind. His heart aches, screaming at him to run. Because he's going to have to explain now. They're going to have to talk and he's not sure he'll survive that right now, not after Dean.

“Lynie?” Sam asks, Ali turns to him at the old nickname, her breath catches, her eyes widening at the sight of 'him' in front of her, she clutches to Steve's arm.

“Sam?” she asks back, disbelief and anger lacing her tone. 


	20. Dix-huit

The tension in the room is palpable, Sam and Ali still locked in a gaze, Steve knows who he is thanks to the conversations with Ali. Loki has an idea, his back rigid as he waits for someone else to make the first move because if it's him he will lash out. Clint raises an eyebrow and looks between Sam and Ali.

“You two know one another?” he asks them.

“He's my husband” Ali points out, Loki looks between her and Sam.

“Him?” he asks her, she nods. “This man....” she nods again. “Very well” he states eerily calm before producing a dagger.

“No” Thor stops Loki with a hand on his shoulder. “Breath, brother...let us discuss this calmly”

“He is the man that married your niece, then fled the morning after” Loki tells Thor. “You remember what she was like, right?” he starts to play on Thor's sentimentality, knowing that he adored Freya as she grew up on Asgard. “How she used to laugh and sing and play....” Thor's eye twitches slightly and Loki knows he's got him. “You used to braid flowers into her hair as mother taught her to read....” Thor and Loki both turn to Sam who is wise enough to look scared.

“Enough!” Ali snaps, Thor and Loki look to her. “Both of you” she scolds and then looks to Sam; his eyes soft and pained as he looks back at her. “I think it's best we speak in private” she offers, Sam nods in agreement.

“No” Loki argues, Ali turns to him.

“You may be my father but this isn't any of your business” she argues.

“But....” Loki starts but Ali shoots him a look to shut up, he hands his head.

“You heard her” Steve turns to the others. “Let's...give them some space” he turns back to Ali who gives him a soft smile. “We'll just be out there, 'kay?” he asks her, Ali nods and touches his arm, Steve follows the others out of the room. Loki lingers slightly till Ali gives him a look, he then leaves closing the door behind him. Ali turns back to Sam who shuffles his feet slightly.

“I'm waiting” she tells Sam as she takes a seat.

“For what?” he asks her, she cocks her head and looks to him.

“An apology would be nice” she answers. “An explanation would be better....” she crosses one leg over her other and clasps her hands on her knees. “And better still....a divorce” Sam hangs his head and closes his eyes. Leaving Ali was never his choice. “I have the papers ready”

“You do?” he asks looking to her, she hums and nods.

“I've been carrying them around for 15 years now....” she shrugs. “Just in case” she raises her eyebrow at him, still waiting for that apology or a explanation. He sighs and nods understanding.

“I had no choice” he admits, she scoffs.

“Everyone has a choice, Sam” she comments. “That's the beauty of free will” he looks to her and sighs.

“I went to get breakfast” he starts pulling a chair close to her to sit with her, he leans on his knees, clasping his hands together, and she can see it, there sat on his finger, his wedding ring. Her eyes soften slightly. “My dad turned up....” he sighs. “Dragged me out of town....He wouldn't even let me call” she leans back and sighs.

“And the 15 years since?” she asks him. “The fact that you're a grown ass man now?”

“It's complicated” he answers.

“Yes, I'm sure” she comments dryly. Sam sighs and brushes his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Lynie...”

“Don't” she stops him. “It's Ali....or Freya I guess; no more stupid nicknames”

“Freya?” he asks her with a frown.

“It's my birth name....Marilyn Alice Maximoff is my adopted name”

“You called Loki father” he points out more to himself but she nods anyway.

“Yes, he is my biological father” she admits. “I was born on Asgard to Loki and Aphrodite”

“Greek?” he asks. “Like Zeus?” He asks her, she nods.

“He's my grandfather” she answers.

“You're not even human” he figures out, staring at her, he pulls back, leaning away from her. Of all the luck, of course his wife isn't human. Of course after everything he's been through. After everything he's done and seen. It's his wife that holds the biggest secret. She sighs and leans back a little.

“What are you even doing here?” She asks him.

“Clint, he married my sister, Laura” Sam answers. “I came to talk to Laura.....Dean's....” he pauses struggling with the words. “He...”

“I'm sorry” she offers sensing the mood, he looks to her and sees that she genuinely is sorry for him. She knows how much Dean means to him. He nods a little and looks down, twisting his wedding ring around his finger, it's just cheap plastic, it's all they could afford at the time, and it's faded and cracked but he's never taken it off.

“I'm sorry too” he admits looking back to her. “For how things....” he swallows his emotions and takes a deep breath. “I had every intention on returning to you that morning....I promise...” she looks away from him and sniffles getting upset. “I was so happy” he tells her. “Knowing you were waiting for me.....and when my dad...” he stops and sighs. “When he dragged me out of town.....” she shakes her head at him.

“Do you know how it felt waking alone?” she asks him, interrupting him. “Then the...waiting, and waiting, and waiting for you to come back.....” she looks to him, his eyes are damp with ready tears. “I loved you” she tells him. “I loved you so much....that I thought my heart was breaking, actually breaking, when I realised you had gone and were not coming back....” she looks away hating that she's getting upset by him. “I should get home” she comments standing, wanting to flee from this, from him.

“You don't live here?” Sam asks her, she shakes her head.

“No, I live in the city, I was just here for....” she stops and glances to him not sure how she feels about telling him about Steve, but she and Sam have nothing now, it doesn't matter. “I've been staying with Steve the last few nights” she admits, Sam watches her a moment.

“You and he are....?” he starts as he stands. “Together?” she nods.

“Yes” she answers, they share a look. He nods a little looking away from her first.

“I'm....glad” he offers weakly, cringing at how unbelievable it sounds. Because he hasn't stopped loving her. Not after all these years. There has been no one that came even close to her. But he knows he hurt her, he couldn't exactly expect her to stay single and alone because of something he did.

 


	21. News - The End

**Readers**

**So I am going to make this 20 chapters with 2 endings, 1 for Sam, and 1 for Steve so a total of 22 chapters.**

**Is there anything you want to see from either ending?? I'm open to ideas.**


	22. Dix-neuf

Ali sighs stood in Steve's bedroom, she takes a deep breath looking down at the divorce papers on the bed. After talking to Sam she wanted to check on them, they've been in her bag for so long she just had to make sure they were still there and in order. Fingers touch her spin before they move upwards. Steve brushes her hair over her shoulder and then lowers his head to kiss her neck, she closes her eyes and sighs softly relaxing back into his chest.

“Are you alright?” he asks her, she shrugs her shoulders slightly.

“I don't know” she admits. “I thought that...maybe if I saw him again I would have some closure”

“Reasonable” he assures her pressing his head to the side of hers.

“But it just feels...unfinished” she turns to face him.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Steve asks her, she sighs a little and looks up at him, his eyes watching her. She pulls away from him closing her eyes as she does. It's too complicated, how can she answer that question when she is unsure how she feels. She knows she likes Steve, and yes, seeing Sam again brought things back she thought long buried. She sits on the edge of the bed and runs her fingers through her hair with a sigh. He stands watching her a moment. Sees the conflict in her eyes. “If....” Steve crouches and takes her hands in his, he takes a breath and closes his eyes before he nods. “If you want to go back to him” she stares down at him. “If you want to try and make your marriage work I won't stop you”

“Steve” she whispers, he kisses her hands.

“I know it's hard” he stops her. “Him coming back... those old feelings of...." he sighs a little. "Love comes back with him” he rocks forward on his toes, falling onto his knees and drops his head into her lap. She strokes at his hair. “I'm new” he adds, muffled by her thigh. “And I understand” He turns his head a little. “Marriage is important, and it's not like it fell apart because you both fell out of love. It was....bad circumstances” her hand stills in his hair, her heart stuttering in her chest. This can't be happening. He cannot just turn up in her life after all this time and screw it up for her. She stands which sends Steve onto his backside, surprised. “Ali?” he asks her.

“I need to leave” she mumbles grabbing her jacket. “I need to....not be here right now” he stands and follows her as she tries to escape.

“Hey, no” he grabs her wrist. “Talk to me” he steps into her line of sight. “What did I say?” he asks her, she sniffles and keeps her head down.

“If you're using this as an excuse to break up with me can you just admit that that's what you're doing?” she whispers, heartbroken. Steve's shoulders sag and he sighs lifting her chin so he can press his forehead to hers.

“Listen to me” he starts slowly, calmly. Knowing it has to get through to her. “I love you” he assures her. “Oh Ali, I utterly adore you” her lip trembles. “But I'm not going to force you to stay with me because you feel obligated.....and I'm not about to stand in the way of you finding love with someone else if that is what you want” he brushes his thumbs over her cheeks. “We're still new” he whispers. “And if you want to try and make your marriage work then...I can support that”

“But...”

“I can be the better man and step aside” he assures her, she pulls back and sighs.

“I need some time” she whispers. He nods and kisses her softly. She clutches to his shirt before pulling away, she lingers for a moment before she touches his chest.

“Take as much time as you need” he assures her. “I'll be here” he kisses her forehead before he lets her leave.

…..................

Ali looks out her bedroom window as Loki walks in, closing the door behind him before he moves to sit with her. He knows she's been crying. He can see it in her eyes. He hates that this is upsetting her. He brushes her hair back over her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

“What do I do?” she asks him quietly, barely louder than a whisper.

“You need to make up your mind,” Loki tells her taking her hand. “I'll be here whoever you pick but you have to pick”

“I know” she whispers “I know I have to choose....” she runs her hands over her face before sighing. Loki rubs her shoulder and pulls her closer to him, he kisses her head. “I don't want to hurt them” She admits. He nods. “I don't” she adds and sighs. “If Sam had just stayed away” she grumbles.

“To be fair, Laura is his sister” Loki reminds her. “It's not like he randomly turned up for no reason”

“No, I know” she looks to him and shrugs. “I remember that week so vividly” she admits. “I had never laughed so much, never smiled so much.....never felt more loved then I did in that week.....but what if it's just memories, warped with time, what if it wasn't actually like that? And I like Steve...I like spending time with him, he makes me feel wanted and he makes me feel beautiful”

“Either way someone is going to get hurt,” Loki tells her. “And I don't want it to be you, I don't want you to look back in a year or ten and think...I made a mistake” he brushes his thumb over the back of her hand. “So take some time......think about what you want” she leans into his chest letting him wrap her up in his arms.

…................

Ali walks through the halls of the facility, her hands worrying in front of her, nervous, she's so very nervous. She took a week to think about everything, she also spent some time with both Steve and Sam, a day each just to test the waters. They both understand she explained it as best she could. Spending time with Sam again reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place, yes times have changed them both, and yes he is still mourning the loss of his brother. But that boy is still there. Shining through. And he still looks at her the same. Those eyes that seem to sink through her, affecting her very soul. She really, truly loved Sam. She possibly still is. But Steve, Steve is so calm and sweet. He smiles at her and she loses all rational thought. She does love him. Now. This her as she is, grown up and wanting something more. Steve could give it to her. And he's like her. Different. He'll understand her better. She reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair before brushing them over her face, ridding her cheeks of the few tears that have fallen. She takes a steadying breath. She needs to be strong to get through this without breaking.

…........................

Ali bites her lip, pulls it between her teeth as she shifts on her feet. She looks up at the door before her. Hopefully her future. She takes a deep breath before knocking. The door opens and she smiles warmly.

“Hey” she greets with a worried sigh. Fingers reach our and wraps around her wrist before they pull her inside, the door closing behind her.

 


	23. Steve Ending

Steve sits on the edge of his bed, hands clasped under his chin. He knows he said he wanted to give Ali some time. But every day that passes....his own worry increases. His own fear. Always has to be the better man. Just once....just once couldn't he have not been? Sacrificing himself over and over and over again for other peoples happiness. Just once he could have had something. A woman he loved. The woman he loved with everything he is. A woman he loves more than he ever loved anyone else. A woman he could see himself having a future with. Is he really going to let someone else steal that future? He groans then growls at himself at his own.....There is a soft knock on his door and Steve looks up, he lets out a breath. He stands and moves to the door. Ready to scold Bucky or Wilson, both of whom have been trying to get him to leave his room, but he just wants to hide until Ali makes up her mind. He takes a breath, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. Opening the door Steve lets out a relaxed sigh, relief washing over him. Ali stands on the other side. She looks worried but she smiles seeing him, something in her eyes settles inside of him and he knows. He knows she's chosen him. He gently wraps his fingers around her wrist and tugs her into the room, those big eyes of hers staring up at him, he pushes the door shut behind her and then leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms up around his neck to kiss him back. He straightens pulling her off her feet, she squeals against his lips causing him to laugh, he tucks his hands wrapping around her back, holding her tight to him as she pulls back. His eyes search hers.

“Are you sure?” He asks her, she nods brushing her fingers through his hair at the back of his head.

“I choose you” she answers. “I want you” he smiles. “I love you” she admits for the first time and she knows she should have told him time and time again before this moment. She should have made sure that he knew she felt that way about him. “I love you” she repeats, her voice breaking this time with the emotion, his eyes mist over slightly, he knows what this means to her, to him, to them. She presses her forehead to his. “I love you,” she tells him again. His smile is beaming and she starts to cry.

“Hey” he whispers kissing her cheek, she shifts and buries her face in his neck, his hands soothe over her back. “Hey, it's alright” he assures her. “I've got you” he states and smiles. “I've got you” he repeats with conviction.

…...........

** Six Years Later **

Bucky moves to Steve's side as Steve takes a deep breath fumbling with his cuffs. His nerves showing. Bucky pats his shoulder and leaves his hand in place.

“You ready?” Bucky asks him, Steve nods and looks to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I am” Bucky smirks and pats his shoulder again before releasing it.

“Is she?”

“I hope so” Steve mumbles and then looks to Bucky. “I'm sure she is, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't, pretty sure she wouldn't have agreed to it if she wasn't....” They both turn and walk forward a little, rounding a corner. Ali stands waiting for them, she smiles, her eyes sparkling back at him. Her hair has been pulled up, and wrapped, and pinned into place in a tight bun, despite its simplicity she looks beautiful. Her face is treated to natural makeup nothing fancy. “She looks stunning” Steve states, Bucky nods in agreement.

“Yeah, she does” Bucky snorts. “Man, do not screw this up” Steve looks to him.

“I don't plan on it” Steve agrees, Bucky smirks.

“I never thought this would happen” Bucky admits. “I mean you two talked about it for long enough but you kept putting it off”

“Yeah, I know, but she wasn't ready then” Steve reminds him, Bucky nods. “It's happening now, that's all that matters”

“This is going to fun” Bucky teases, Steve nods in agreement then walks towards Ali, he has to take steadying breaths with each step because day after day she gets more and more beautiful as if that were possible. She steps to his side and they walk together. Both look determined and calm. He brushes his fingers against hers and hers brush right back before threading with his, he squeezes softly as he looks to her.

“Are you ready for this?” he asks her, she smirks and glances to him.

“Are you?” she counters and turns back to walk backward, he raises an eyebrow following her, she winks, blows him a kiss and then falls backward out of the jet they're stood on, Steve smirks and jumps after her. The world may be predominantly peaceful now, but trouble does still arise. And when it does it is down to those that remain to fight it. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, the Maximoff twins, the new Iron Man (Tony having trained up another and then retired), and now Ali. She's taken time to get ready for this, her first mission. Her first real mission. She's done simulations and stuff but this is the first with real people and real live fire. He's a little worried about her. He tucks his arms and legs in picking up speed to reach Ali. His arms sneaking around her to his chest, she reaches up and wraps her arm around his neck, her wedding ring catching the moonlight above them as they airdrop together. He married her within the first 2 years. Surrounded by their friends and family and it was beautiful. Just something small. Just them. Together. He was quick to put a ring on her finger as soon as the divorce from Sam had come through. Sam and Ali had spoken at length about it, both deciding that it was the best. And it was. Steve leans closer to her and kisses her, she smirks against his lips and then pulls the parachute string, they'd been talks about it, and she'd won, he has to wear a parachute from now on, no question about it. The parachute catches and Steve tightens his hold on his wife, her legs wrapping around his waist to hold on. They share a look, warmth and soft before determination and mission readiness takes over.

….........

The mission is a success, as they expected it to be, it was an easy infiltrate and grab mission, something Steve can do with his eyes closed. So they make it back after only a few hours. Ali walks in ahead of Steve, he doesn't mind, he loves this view of her in that suit. Molded to her body in shades of deep red, a blue stripe up along her spine to symbolize their union, Steve's stealth suit now has a deep red star on his chest for her. He touches the star now and smiles. Yes, he loved having his wife at his side, fighting with him, defending their home. His eyes shift to her as she pulls her necklace out from under her suit, her locket, it's newish, a replacement for the pendant from Frigga, no longer does she hide away her Jotun side but embraced it. The locket holds pictures, four to be exact. One of Loki and little Freya, one of Wanda and Pietro, one of Steve and Ali on their wedding day and one more.....well it's a photo of the most precious items in her life. She pulls out the bun as Steve unzips his suit, his eyes watching her warmly as she touches the necklace. She catches his eye and he smiles wider moving to her, gently clasping her face in his hands so he can kiss her.

“Incoming!” Bucky yells in warning from the doorway, which is then followed by a laugh as fast little footsteps hear the couples way. Steve reacts first dodging out of the way of the tomahawk thrown at him, his eyes wide as Ali starts chuckling and pulls the weapon out of the wall before turning.

“What did we say about throwing weapons?” she asks the three tiny versions of her and Steve stood in front of her, her three treasures. Each one shares a look before looking back at their mother.

“Not to throw them at Daddy” they all respond together, in perfect sync. Triplets. Yep, three babies, three toddlers....three of them. They are the most unthreatening, charming, beautiful little girls the world has ever seen, dubbed the Avenger Darlings by the press....but they're monsters. Terrors. Too much like Loki for Steve's liking. The three girls, all blonde haired and beautiful green eyes, smile at Steve like he is the most wonderful man in the world. They adore their father. Steve softens seeing that look on their faces. He crouches and touches Sarah's cheek. Though he is only touching one of them, Freya and Magda know the touch is for them too.

“Did you have fun?” he asks them, the three of them nod. “What did you do?”

“Played cowboys and Indians in the simulation room” Pietro states now stood beside Bucky, Pietro is dressed as a cowboy just like the triplets.

“Native Americans” the triplets correct looking to Pietro who holds his hands up in surrender.

“Cowboys and Native Americans” Pietro offers as Bucky motions to Pietro's head.

“Guess that explains the hat” He mumbles, Pietro pulls the cowboy hat off as he blushes. Ali lifts up Magda as she turns to Pietro.

“Were they well behaved?” she asks. Pietro nods.

“Yes,” he answers shifting nervously on his feet.

“Really?” Steve asks. “Because we left them with Loki” he reminds them.

“And they've got glitter in their hair which means they've spent time with Wanda....” Ali adds with a smirk.

“Okay, they set Loki on fire” Pietro rushes out. The triplets hiss at him.

“You set your grandfather on fire?” Steve asks shooting Sarah and Freya a look.

“It was an accident” Sarah whispers softly. 

“We were aiming for Thor” Freya admits taking Sarah's hand in hers, Ali sighs but can't help the soft smile on her lips, she kisses Magda's head.

…...................

Ali looks through the window that shows the facility yard, Wanda sits with the triplets who run around with one another, Ali smiles softly and glances back a little as Steve approaches her from behind, freshly showered and changed from their mission. Ali was quicker. He brushes her wet hair over one shoulder before settling against her back. Ali sighs softly leaning back against Steve's chest.

“So this is it huh? This is what it feels like?” she raises an eyebrow at his reflection, he catches it and kisses her head. “Happily ever after” he offers, she snorts and turns to face him.

“Steve” she nudges him.

“I'm serious” he nuzzles into her neck, his arms warm around her. “I've given up a lot in my life...” he brushes her hair back from her face to smile down at her. “Almost had to give up you too, but I'm glad you chose me, I'm elated really, you know I am....and then you gave me three beautiful if not insane daughters, who I adore despite their behavior”

“I am the daughter of mischief, baby” she reminds him. “At least they love with everything they have too....” he nods.

“Not that that doesn't make me worry too” he admits. “What happened with you; falling in love too young...”

“I doubt anyone is going to get close enough” she pulls him closer to her wrapping her arms around his back, he smirks.

“Too right” he assures her. “Between me and Buck”

“And Loki and Thor” she adds, he snorts and nods. “They're the most protected little girls in the galaxy” he hums in agreement.

“I love you,” he tells her pressing his forehead to hers.

“As I love you” she whispers back. This is their happy place. Their future. Their home. With each other. With their daughters. This is their happily ever after.

 

 


	24. Sam Ending

Sam sits on the edge of his bed staring at the door. He should have stayed away. He's ruined her life. Again. Disturbed everything. He buries his head in his hands. With everything that's happened, everything, this is not how this was supposed to go. In his head, he thought she'd be happier to see him, but of course, she wouldn't be. He ruined her life. Has been ruining it all these years. He picks up the pen on the bed beside him and takes a breath. This is the right thing to do. He looks down at the divorce papers in his lap and then signs them. He can let her go. He can do this to make up for everything he's put her through. He flicks to another page, another signature. His hands shake as he does this. Signing away the last remnants of his relationship with a woman he was and is still madly in love with. There is a soft knock on his door and Sam looks up, he lets out a breath. He stands, sets the papers on the side and moves to the door. He takes a breath, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. Opening the door Sam lets out a relaxed sigh, relief washing over him. Ali stands on the other side. He gently wraps his fingers around her wrist and tugs her into the room, those big eyes of hers staring up at him, he pushes the door shut behind her

“Hey” he greets softly. She gives him a small smile.

“Hey” she whispers fiddling with her hands a little. “I urm...” she starts but her eyes find the papers on the dresser. She moves towards the item of furniture as he follows her with his eyes. She picks up the divorce papers and stares at them. “You signed them?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah” he answers and then clears his throat taking them from her. “I figured I'd...held you back long enough” she looks to him. “I want you to be happy” he admits sadly. “Even if that's with Steve” she softens slightly, she takes them from him, her eyes locked with his as she tears them up. Sam frowns at her. “What are you doing?” he asks her.

“I love you,” she tells him. “I always have....” her lips trembles slightly. “It's always been you” Sam sniffles his own emotions flooding through him. “It's still you” she whispers, Sam's hands find her face to lift it. Her eyes meet his. “I love you” she repeats. “I choose you” she adds. “If...if you want me” she steps back suddenly unsure. “I don't know if that's...” she looks away from him.

“Lynie” he stops her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back. “I never stopped” he assures her. He leans closer and brushes his lips over hers. She sighs into it, instantly relaxing, she clutches to his shirt. He deepens it. Years and years off missed out time. He lifts her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. Her tiny height putting her an alarming disadvantage. She squeaks against his lips, he chuckles. “I forgot how tiny you were” he admits setting her back on her feet. She touches his chest, curling her hand into his shirt before she sighs.

“You can't hurt me again” she whispers, he shakes his head. “You can't leave me”

“Never” he promises her brushing her hair behind her ear. “Never again”

“And it's going to take time” she whispers. “For us to...work on this” he nods.

“I know” he agrees. “I hurt you and...I can't just fix that overnight, I know it's going to take time...” he touches her cheeks softly. “I love you...” he admits. “I always have....”

“It's all such a mess” she whispers, he nods in agreement. “All these wasted years” she looks up at him, his lip trembles slightly as he strokes her cheek. She takes a breath and then nods. “I need to talk to Steve” she admits. “I should talk to him” Sam takes her hand. “I owe him that at least” she looks up at Sam.

“And you should...meet Laura” he adds. “My sister, specifically, was upset when I told her I was married and everything that happened, she and dad had words” Ali raises an eyebrow. “I mean maybe we got married too young but I think part of me knew that Dad was likely to mess it up...it doesn't matter” he mumbles and shakes his head. “We're...here now” he moves to the door. “Come on....I'll find Laura whilst you talk to Steve” Sam opens the bedroom door and Ali grunts a little as Laura enters and wraps her up in her arms. Sam blushes embarrassed by his sister. Clint snorts leaning against the wall across the hall watching his wife.

“Long overdue” Laura starts as she pulls away. “But welcome to the family,” she tells Ali warmly, Ali smiles back at her. “Just sorry Dean isn't here to see you, cause...I mean” Laura looks over Ali. “Damn” Sam laughs a little.

“Yeah, I'd be worried” Sam admits. “He's be hitting on you” Ali looks to Sam who's smile turns mournful. Ali pushes up onto her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, Sam closes his eyes and leans closer to her. Laura smiles warmly watching them letting Clint rest his chin on her head.

…...........

**Six years later:**

Sam listens to Ali singing as he hangs his jacket up at the door, Dean pushes in behind him because Sam knows Dean can smell the baking, there's food and Dean will get there first. Sam snorts amused and then scowls.

“Dean, shoes” Sam scolds watching his brother's boots leave dirt on the hardwood floors, he sighs going ignored. The house is something Ali had decided on within 6 months of her joining him there. She didn't like the bunker, it was too cold, too underground for her, and Sam understood. And it was more than that. “Come on, man” he complains and shakes his head and glances to the side seeing movement, small, lumbering. Magda. He smiles and turns to watch her in her playroom. The five-year-old brushes the dog's fur with one of her doll's brushes. She sees Sam and smiles standing and moving straight for him. “Hey, Mags” he greets softly crouching in front of the little girl who sucks on her thumb with a smile.

“Daddy” she whispers touching his arm, always making sure that he's really there with her. He takes her hand and presses a kiss to her palm, she giggles and moves closer to him, snuggling into his chest, hands grabbing to his shirt. He smiles. Magda had come about barely a year after he and Ali got back together. It's another reason she wanted to move out of the bunker, she wasn't prepared to bring a child up somewhere so....grim. Instead, they opted for the whole home in the middle of nowhere, much like Laura had done with Clint and their babies. Instead of a farmhouse, Ali had gone for a cottage, small and homey filled with their things. Walls covered in Magda's artwork, photos of Loki, the twins, Thor, and even Frigga and Aphrodite, photos of Sam and Ali and their second wedding, done properly this time, with their friends and family by their side. Even Steve had attended to show his support, he's married now too, and they'd attended his wedding with Magda two years ago. Sam kisses Magda's head and then stands to toe off his boots, Magda clings to Sam's leg as he does. He can see so much of Ali in his daughter, the blonde hair, the beautiful eyes, even the mannerisms are all Ali, Magda is like a mini-Ali. Sam strokes her head and heads towards the kitchen.

…..............

Ali's stood in the kitchen setting a tray of brownies into the oven when Dean slips in licking his lips and moving straight to the table. Laura raises an eyebrow from where she sits at the end replacing the laces on one of Nathaniel's boots. Dean grabs a cookie from the table and takes a bit, he moans, this is why he loves Ali, he loves having her as his sister-in-law. He looks to her now as she wipes her hands on her apron.

“You're my favorite sister” Dean teases kissing her cheek, Ali snorts as Laura throws Nathaniel's boot at him, Dean dodges it and grabs another cookie from the plate on the table as he laughs. Ali shakes her head fondly and turns as Sam walks into the room, he relaxes upon seeing her and moves straight for her. Sam clasps her face in his hands and smiles.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles back up at him. He kisses her softly and then pulls back to kiss her cheek and then her forehead.

“Hey” she greets back with a chuckle. He looks down as small hands pull on his jacket, he smiles wider.

“How were they?” he asks as he lifts up Magda who'd followed him into the kitchen.

“Best behavior” she answers touching her growing bump. Number three. They're making up for the lost time. They have been for the last five years. The family they would have had more than a decade ago is becoming reality and Sam's never been happier. He has his brother back. His sister is more in his life than ever before. His wife is here with him. And he has two, almost three, children. After he came back to the hunting life he started giving up any hope of the family life. He loved Ali and when he lost her the first time he didn't think he would ever find anyone he'd feel that way about, he tried with Jess but they worked better as friends, in the end, that didn't matter anyway. After a while, he stopped trying to find someone. He knew, every year that passed, that Ali was it for him. Love of his life. And now he finally has her back where she belongs, with him. “We had a visit from Loki and the twins” She adds, Sam hums a little looking to her.

“He still mad at me?” Sam asks, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “He's just worried about me” he hums. “Sam, you almost died on me and the babies, he's allowed to be a little mad” Sam kisses her head and nods.

“I'm being careful” he promises holding her and Magda closer to him. She hums and shoots Sam a look, he shrugs and squeezes her backside with a smirk before pulling back. “Where is he?” he asks, she nods towards the back yard.

“With Clint and the boys out back” she answers. “He's missed you” She takes Magda from him and Sam kisses his daughter's cheek before heading out back. Ali blows a kiss into Magda's cheek causing the girl to laugh and squeal, Dean watches them both softly. Sam had missed out on all of this the first time around. Magda could have been 15 by now if John hadn't stolen that future away from Sam. It would have made Sam happy, being a father, a husband, the apple pie life, he could have had it all those years ago. And Ali...She loves being a mother. Adores it and their children. That part of her that's all about love is suited to being a mother, and even her mischief works in their favor, she loves playing and messing around with her family. This is who she was meant to be.

…...........

Sam enters the yard and smirks, Clint is running away from Lila who is chasing him with silly string, Nathaniel clings to her back wearing a bright purple cape. Cooper sits under the huge oak tree with his handheld video game console like a true teenager and watching close by is Bucky, a small child clutching to his legs. Jasper. Sam smiles warmer as Bucky glances to him, Bucky nods and then crouches next to the boy.

“Jaz” Bucky whispers and points to Sam, Jasper looks around and spots Sam himself, his eyes lighting up. With stubby little legs, he moves towards Sam who's eyes mist slightly watching his son walk. He hadn't been walking when he left. Jasper falls onto his backside and stares at Sam ready to cry. Bucky chuckles and takes pity on the boy, scooping him up and carrying him to Sam who smiles and takes his son from Bucky, who turned out to be a great friend not just to Ali but to Sam too, now Bucky lives with them, acting as a protector to Sam's family when he's away hunting. He's grateful and so is Ali.

“Thanks, Buck” Sam offers, Bucky pats his shoulder and then heads inside. Sam looks to his son who nuzzles into him.

…........

It's a big affair. A huge summer picnic bbq thing where they all get together. All of them together in one place. In this place. In their home. Ali smiles leaning against the oak tree as she watches everyone together. Steve and Cassandra, his wife. Clint, Laura and their kiddos talking with Tony and a heavily pregnant Pepper. Loki is reading to Jasper and Magda who are hooked on his every word, the perfect grandfather. Thor is eating. Wanda and Pietro talk with Bobby. Bucky is helping Sam Wilson at the bbq, and they're arguing, but what's new for them. Dean and Natasha are nuzzled together in the corner, which was a surprise. “Hey” Sam whispers in her ear, she smiles and lifts her head to look up at him. “What are you doing standing all the way over here?” he asks her softly.

“Just watching” she answers leaning back against his chest, he wraps an arm around her.

“We're going to need a bigger yard if they keep growing” he teases kissing her head, she smirks.

“It'll be Steve and Cassie next, just you see” she comments.

“Speaking of Cas, I thought he'd be here by now” Sam adds, she hums a little.

“He'll pop up and scare the crap out of everyone later no doubt” he chuckles and kisses her shoulder, then strokes her cheek softly.

“I love you,” he tells her pressing his forehead to hers when she turns to him.

“As I love you” she whispers back. This is their happy place. Their future. Their home. With each other. With their children. With their huge extended family. This is their happily ever after.

 


End file.
